What Lies Beneath
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA. Janny too. Sean Cameron, the new Alpha in Emma's wolf pack, has always had his eyes on her. Emma has no clue why since she hasn't turned yet, and her parents are worried she won't ever. So why did Sean want her? It was against the rules especially for the Alpha to be with a human, so why'd he imprint her? Maybe because even written rules can't stop love.
1. The Wolf Pack

"Emma, grab the last bag in the trunk please?" Spike asked her daughter. Spike looked good for her age, really good. She was in her forties now, and carried her groceries inside their new/old house. They use to live here, moved away, and had come back.

They had lived in this town once until Emma was 10, but they had left it when some people were figuring out the town secret...there was real live wolves living about, who may of been part human. They were right, but when nobody found any evidence, the silly 'rumour' was laid to rest but it didn't stop the town from going crazy around Halloween and set up fun events for full moon nights. The Little Town of Amber was famous for its 'Wolf' suspicions like the Town of Rosewell was known for 'aliens'. The 'Welcome to the Town of Amber' sign even had a moon spray painted on it.

Spike was one of those people. Correction: **One of those Wolves.** To protect herself and her family, they left town to the big city for 6 years but have recently come back since their Alpha had ordered it. The pack was suppose to stay together and they were demanded to come back. Snake, Spikes husband and Emma's father didn't mind coming back. He missed his pack, his friends. He and Spike were known to be wild things back in their day, and moved around a lot but now they were home. This felt like **home.**

Snake was actually from another pack when he had met Spike and fell inlove. They were famously known as the two forbidden wolves from different packs who fell in love and made his pack and the Amber town pack call a truce. Emma had to hear their love story over and over alot..

..how did Emma feel about this whole wolf thing? Well, she had a sister who was already showing signs of turning soon. Her younger sister was 14, her name was Imogen, and her eyes lit up whenever she got mad or really really happy. Emma had NO signs. Some wolves didn't turn til their 16th birthday **the latest, **but Emma was 16 for a few months now and in her junior year of highschool and hasn't shown one sign of turning. Sometimes her parents worried, wondering if Emma had any wolf blood at all but she **had **to since she was theirs right? So why hasn't she changed yet? Why still fully human? Not turning yet was like other girls giggling at the 'immature' girl who hadn't gotten their period yet or something, like _Emma_ was the 'freak' or something. Crazy right? So to say Emma liked highschool and being around humans I hope makes more sense to you. When she was at school, she was looked at as normal there, and one of the smartest girls in school. She also knew she was attractive, hell, boys wouldn't leave her the hell alone but she was more interested in books then dating which her best friend Manny just didn't understand.

Manny was also from Amber, they grew up with another and kept in touch when Emmas family moved away. She didn't look at Emma like she was some freak for not turning into a wolf yet and she wouldn't ever. She did look at her like a freak when she said no to going out with Peter Stone though when Emma came back the first night last week. Emma had blown him off at a party Manny took her to and Peter was like, the cutest guy in school! Emma blew that one. True he didn't know her dark secret but whatever! Dating was fun and since Emma was 14, she's only had two boyfriends yet could of had more yet she acted like she wasn't interested. Manny, if you haven't of guessed, was boy crazy!

Anyways, Emma's parents' friends all treated her like their own daughters and she knew their kids who some have all turned already and were waiting for her too as well. Sometimes the Pack had events, meetings or parties and Emma had to sit there watching all the wolves running in the forest. Emma at least liked that part, watching them run wild and free. At school, she was a big environmentalist and nobody understood why but found her passion for it cute.

Now, 16 year old Emma Nelson bounced down her porch steps, walking out into the sunlight and her hips swayed in her little yellow summer dress. She was a tanned girl, with blonde honey long layered hair and a good height. Model like. Some men mistakened her for being 18 or well, just hoped.

As she was grabbing her mothers last bag, a voice teased her, "Hey Stranger, want some help?" Manny asked.

Emma smiled over to the long haired brunette, like really long. Manny was known for her long hair and foxy-ness. She was a fox and a bubbly one at that with dimples that hypnotized you for days and hazel eyes like Emma.

Emma shook her head but nodded Manny to follow as she carried a bag, "Mom just went nuts shopping for the get together tonight."

"She's nervous isn't she?" Manny asked.

Emma opened the door and inhaled. She did miss home, she grew up here, and she missed Manny terribly too but the move was for their safety. Spikes family wasn't the only wolf family in town that left. "I don't know why, it's not like Raditch was mad at us for leaving right?"

Raditch was the Alpha, the pack leader. He was around his end though, but his last demand was bringing back his pack to town, back to Amber. "No, Think he just wants more people to boss around." joked Manny, closing the door behind Emma, "I heard he's ready to step down. That he has his eye on a new Alpha."

"You're not suppose to be talking this way about our Alpha, Manny." said Snake in a sing song voice, grinning playfully in the kitchen.

Manny smiled to Emma, sharing a look. "She's just stating the truth, Dad." teased Emma, both girls leaning on the counter across from him, "He's like almost 60 isn't he? Shouldn't he step down?"

"It's not the fact is he should or not Emma, the Alpha steps down when he wants to. He earned that place." Snake said seriously.

Emma tried not to smile and roll her eyes. Maybe when she actually felt a wolf in her, she'd understand the loyalty most the pack had for Raditch. To her? He was just a grumpy old man who could send a pack of wolves on your ass with a snap of a finger.

"Who do you think would get it if he did step down?" Manny asked curiously.

Spike came in from behind with Imogen, carrying pies, "None of you answer that. And no more questions like that tonight. The pack is coming over for 8 and we are going to have a nice feast."

"Aka, party." said Manny with a delightful smirk and put her hand on her hip. She was a REAL good partier.

Emma giggled beside her and Spike sighed but shook her head smiling, "OH how we missed you, Manny." she teased, hugging Manny who did so back. Spike caught Snakes look over Manny's shoulder, "Did you get the booze for tonight?"

"Your parents are so cool." Manny whispered to Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes as Imogen beamed. Imogen had the wolf already in her, ready any day to pop out but Emma couldn't feel any more human and less wolf, she didn't like partying either which the Pack did.

"It's all set up. Joey came by earlier and helped with everything." Snake explained and Spike clapped, her eyes flashing Gold. Now you see where Imogen got it from.

"How about this?" Manny asked, now downstairs in Emma's room and gawking herself in the mirror as she put a short skirt against her jeans.

Emma laid back on her bed, flipping through a magazine and didn't even look up, "Looks really good."

Manny raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma in the reflection, the blonde had no care in the world. "I'd get ready, Emma Nelson." she warned and climbed on the bed with her, "Our whole wolf pack is coming over tonight, don't you get that? All of them. The sons, the potential Alphas, _Jay Hogart_.."

"You still have a thing for him?" Emma asked with a smirk, remembering Manny crushing on him since she was 10 and he was 14.

Manny groaned, laying on her back and reminded Emma of the other boys, "Lucas. Sean.." she bit her lip smiling. These guys were the most handsome devils you'd ever meet..

Emma paused, remembering **them.**

_FLASHBACK._

_The pack called these three boys 'The Trio', they were bad boys, always stirring up trouble since they were kids.. _

_Jay, Sean and Lucas were 14 at the time, and they were spray painting the back of the mall while drinking and a group of girls walked past, giggling and whispering after eyeing the boys down.. Jay even turned to wink at them. _

_"I think I give Leonardo Dicaprio a run for his money." joked Lucas, standing back to eye his work and nodded proudly. He crossed his arms and admired his work._

_Sean dropped his spray can to pick up a beer can off the ground beside him and taunted Lucas before sipping it "It's Leonardo __**devinici**__ you idiot." Sean was wearing a black hoodie and tuke, he was very much the only one with some brain in this bunch rather than __**just**__ good looks. Don't get me wrong though, even as just a 14 year old boy Sean still had girls fighting over him. The kid had muscels too. He was one of the youngest wolves who had turned when only just 7. Some say it was because he could really lose control when he was angry and it just stirred the wolf inside of him._

_Jay turned his head and laughed at Lucas until they all looked left when the back door of the mall opened and a security guard stood there, his eyes widened, "Not you again you little punks!" he went to chase after them, grabbing his hit stick while doing so._

_Jay, Lucas, and Sean just laughed, jumping the parking lot fence easily when the security had two other security staff try to chase them._

_The first security stopped to call actual police and spoke into his cellphone, "It's three boys running down Main Street. Ones wearing a black hat, the other a black hoody. It's those three little shits again!" _

_Some people yelped when the boys ran down the street, shoving by people and ran like lightening when they heard cop sirens but laughed harder. See? Trouble makers. They cut through the little shops on the street and ended up in the woods behind and ran like wild through the forest. _

_It wasn't long til Jay turned first, a brown wolf and took off in the woods. Then Sean, who turned to a pure silver and white one with bright blue eyes. Lucas was last, looking over his shoulder and laughing out loud when one of the cops had stopped running, staring in horror to what he saw. Lucas then turned into his form, a big black wolf and he snarled before he took off too and away._

_...maybe it COULD of been their fault the town had found out back then about wolves but at least they were having fun. Little trouble makers._

_The three wolves found two girls playing behind their Alphas house in the backyard, one with long brown hair and it was in piggy tails. The other was a blonde girl who was wearing a jean skirt and a green parka vest over her white shirt._

_"Is it ok?" Manny asked Emma, trying to blow on Emma's 'boo-boo'. The two were playing when Emma had fell and scraped her knee_

_Emma just shrugged while sitting on her butt in the leaves. It was autumn, her favorite season. So nothing would stop her from having fun and continue playing in the leaves with her best friend."I'm fine." _

_The two were playing as there was an 'adult' meeting in the Alphas house today. When they heard a twig snap, Manny gasped, turning her head and seeing three wolves stalking slowly over to them and her shoulders dropped, rolling her eyes. "It's just the Trio." she told Emma who hadn't even noticed and blinked, looking up._

_Emma looked up and tensed a bit. She should be use to it, her parents were wolves too and these boys were from THEIR pack but for some reason around these c__**ertain**__ wolves, she got tense. She tried to put a hand over her knee, to cover the blood but one had noticed it. The black one, Lucas._

_"Manny.." Emma drifted, crawling back a little and Mannys eyes too widened. Lucas didn't look like he knew how to control himself, he was slowly and hungrily taking steps toward Emma. At these times Emma did wish she hadn't been human so they knew she was one of them. _

_The silver wolves head turned, and almost snarled at the black wolf. Emma couldn't remember who was who, these guys were older than her and Manny, and they barely made appearances at 'events' and were always stirring up trouble. _

_Both girls yelped when the black wolf tried to snap at them but cried out when Sean's wolf latched its jaw onto its neck before letting go when Lucas backed off and yelped, cowering down._

_"Lets go!" Manny exclaimed, pulling Emma up and she snapped back at the brown wolf who had nothing to even do with it and tapped his nose like 'a bad boy' "BAD!" . This was Jay, who turned his head in confusion. _

_The girls ran back into the house, Emma was on the verge of tears, but looked back before going in._

_It wasn't 15 minutes later where Sean entered the back door first, his head looking left to right but found the girls out of site. _

_"Dude you fucking bit my neck way too hard." snapped Lucas, coming in behind and just putting on his shirt. He put his hand on his neck but thanked god he was healing fast. He did grab a cloth though and put it on his neck._

_Jay came in after and was still very shocked a little girl had actually slapped him on the nose. It was Joeys daughter, if he remembered correctly. Little fucking fire ball she was. _

_"You were about to go after Snakes daughter." snapped Sean. Snake may of not been Alpha, but he was right hand man and they would of been in SHIT, nevermind Lucas almost attacked an innocent girl._

_"Lets just hope their daddy's don't hear about it." Snickered Jay until they heard it_

_"You three, get in here!" growled their Alpha from the doorway, glaring viciously and his wife Daphne beside him with her arms crossed._

_Manny, as a good tattletail should, complained about the Trio that very hour. The two girls hid behind the couch as the three sat on it, being yelled at by the Alpha, his wife and Emma's parents, along with Joey. Joey was Manny's father, and he was important as well. He trained all the boys in the pack, trained them to be loyal wolves and tough, how to fight and how to be Alpha incase one day they were picked. He also trained them how to control themselves but it seemed Lucas still couldn't._

_"Lucas, you're not allowed to turn again until you're fit to control yourself." Joey growled, "And for the next few times you practice, I'm going to be there making sure."_

_"you could of killed them!" Snapped Spike._

_Jay even stared up wide eyed at the petite woman with Sean. Spike was little, but fierce and the strongest woman in the pack rumour had it. "Sorry." they all muttered. Lucas was nodding and looking down ashamed_

_"Got what they deserved." Manny chimed in with her nose up in the air happily and guiding Emma back outside to play. They sat back in their leaves and Manny suddenly bursted into giggles._

_Emma had to giggle with her, "What?" she asked, seeing Manny proud but blushing and she shook her head. _

_"I think Jay's cute." she gushed._

_"annnddd..." Emma asked, not knowing what the big deal was or why Manny was already so boy crush crazy. _

_"And I hit him on the nose!" they both bursted into giggles. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Emma smiled a little, looking back at Manny who was sighing romantically again on her bed and she smirked, "I wonder if Jay's single."

"You're still four years younger Manny which makes him 20."

Manny flipped onto her stomach to face Emma and taunted playfully, "Raditch imprinted his wife when she was 16 and he was 22."

"Ya but he had to wait til she was 18!"

"I'd wait for him." smirked Manny abit naughtily and Emma laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" she taunted Manny.

Manny just giggled. See at school, Manny had quite the repuation. She couldn't date human boys, so she went through a lot of them quickly if you know what I meant. She drove the boys wid.

The door bell rang and the girls yelped, "They're here!"


	2. Not One Of Us

Emma's house was packed, ironically by a pack of wolves but all in human form still at least. Most of them were men, with their wives and daughters or sons. Emma's actual Aunt was here too with her sons, Aunt Caitlin. Her cousins Craig and Spinner.

"Emmy!" joked Spinner, seeing her and she couldn't help but happily smile and leap into his arms.

Craig turned and grinned too, watching Spinner put her down and took his turn, "Damn, you're growing up fast."

"Creepy, _cuz_." Spinner said in a mocking Hill Billy voice but was just being an ass as both Emma and Craig wrinkled their nose in disgust.

Emma shifted awkwardly as she looked around and admitted, "I don't even remember half these people." There was at least 30 people in this room, even more scattered around the house. The back door was wide open, people going in and out and more people in the back yard.

"There's a lot who are new." nodded Craig and explained, "The packs getting bigger. Familys growing, more truce with other packs."

"Thanks to the start of it all with your parents." joked Spinner, knowing Emma hated hearing the Romeo and Juliet wolf style story.

Emma was dressed rather nicely tonight, her hair down and curled, and she wore tight fitted blue jeans with black high heels and a strapless white top that shaped her curves nicely and showed off her golden tanned shoulders. See? She could trick some people into thinking she was 18 and not 16.

"Emma." she heard and turned, Snake was coming over to her and grinned as he pushed his friend forward, "This is Ralph. Do you remember him? We use to take you on our hunting trips when you were little."

And by hunting they meant they transformed into their wolf shapes and left a 5 year old girl alone while they hunted and chased rabits.

"I remember.." Emma laughed a bit shyly but also nervously. She rubbed her hand on her other arm uncomfortably and looked around til she noticed Manny outside wave to her out the window to come out, "Be right back."

She squished through the crowd and out the door just in time, her mom had raised her beer and had started a speech to thank everyone for coming. Emma closed the back door just as the crowd cheered back to Spike. "It's crazy in there." She sighed to Manny.

Manny was outside with some of the girls. "Em, remember Jane?" she asked, pointing to the table and Jane was a punkish looking girl, nose ring and dark hair.

Emma opened her mouth, but couldn't put a finger on it.

"I was more blonde and stupid back 6 years ago, _this high,_ and always wore a yellow head band." Jane joked. She knew her appearence was different.

Emma smiled and laughed as she sat with the girls, "I do remember." she was Lucas' sister, sometimes played with her and Manny.

Emma noticed a redhead almost scowling at her, and tried to politely smile, "I'm Emma."

Ellie tilted her head at her and bluntly asked, "Are you _really _not a wolf yet?" the brunette beside Ellie laughed into her beer bottle. Emma couldn't forget a face, this was Alex. She was a bitch, even when little. She was guessing Ellie was too since they sat side by side.

"Are you _really_ being an asshole at HER party?" Manny taunted Ellie back, raising an eyebrow and her eyes flashed gold.

Ellie bit the end of her tounge but shut up, she wasn't stupid, she wouldn't start a cat fight. Well, Dog fight. Least not tonight... "Just saying it's weird is all." she muttered.

Jane tried to smile at Emma and changed the subject, "Are you glad to be back?"

"It's home." Emma said with a shrug.

"I'm glad your back." Manny said happily.

Someone from in the house came out the back door, and inside was loud with music and yelling but at least some of the party was coming out back now and making more room for the inside. The speech must of been over. Emma rubbed her arms together, feeling cold, "I'm going to go in. It's chilli.."

Alex and Ellie were sharing looks, trying not to snicker. Manny scowled, knowing what they were laughing about. Being wolves, they were just born with a good resistance to the cold. It was just such a human thing for Emma to say was all, since wolves were always warm yet the blonde was shivering.

Emma rolled her big brown eyes and got up, Manny following her and grabbed her before she went inside, "Don't let _them _bug you, Emma."

"Why not?" Emma taunted, making fun of herself, "I'm the freak in this household, I'm the _only _human here."

"You think I don't wish sometimes I was completely human? Maybe being a wolf has its perks but the secret sucks." she tried to make Emma feel better but the blonde just wasn't feeling it.

"Look," Emma scoffed, nodding to the trees more further back in the yard where Imogen and her cousins were playing, "Imogens even starting to change." they watched them run into the forest. Emma sighed and declared bluntly, "I'm going in." she ignored Manny's pout and went to turn, but when she did she bumped hard into a body.

Even Ellie and the girls at the table looked over, sitting up.

Emma's hazel eyes looked up, locking on the familiar blues. She knew who he was. Sean had the same button nose, dimples when he slowly grinned sexily as he recognized her too and his blue eyes twinkled a bit as he looked back down at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

He was older, and so was she.. his hair grown out so his shoulders, more buff. A man now. And his eyes were roaming down her body right now which was making her weak in the knees. His muscular shoulder leaned on the doorframe, blocking her from leaving.

"If you don't mind," Emma taunted while raising her eyebrow and motioned she wanted to get by.

Sean grinned more, those dimples caving into his cheeks til he tried to hide his grin and just merely shrugged while looking around the party, "I don't."

"Look, she's still so feisty." teased a voice behind Sean. Lucas. Emma glared up at him now, never the fondest childhood memories with _him_. Jay also stood there, grinning like a wolf. No pun intended.

"Great. The three of you." Emma sighed sort of annoyed. But she couldn't hide the fact she peaked up at Sean once more, lost in his eyes. He was also not too bad to look at... _**god **_he was gorgeous.

Manny suddenly jumped in beside Emma, grabbing her arm, "Me and Em were _just _getting some drinks." she tilted her head rather cutely and smirked a bit, "Want one?" she asked Sean and then looked behind him to the other two. She wore the best thing she could find tonight,

Jay looked at her and they locked eyes for a moment before he looked away and cleared his throat, "Going to say hey to Lex." he told the guys and squished through, walking to the table and avoided looking at Manny again.

Emma saw Manny's shoulders fall and actually felt bad for her best friend but hoped the girl remembered he WAS 20 and she only 16! Alex was 19. Manny could SO get any other guy she wanted, why waste time on Jay who acted like Manny wasn't the best girl here?

"If you're getting drinks, get me a whole bottle of Jack." Lucas muttered, looking around the party and hated being sober.

"Sean?" Manny asked, waiting but getting no reply. She caught him in trance and his eyes hard on Emma. She tried not to smile herself, and he just raised his beer, motioning he already had one.

"Dude, you came!" came Spinners voice, Craig following him with his girlfriend Ashley behind him.

He went between Sean and Emma and Sean nodded at him but then his eyes cornered sharply when Spinner wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and brought her in close to him.

Emma looked around, swearing she just heard a low growl.

"I see my cousin isn't being too nice to _her own_ guests." Spinner taunted mostly Emma but spoke to Sean.

Emma noticed the growling stopped, "Cousin?" Sean repeated, eyeing Emma up and down who held her breath. Could he STOP eyeing her like that?

"You guys! Come play cards!" came Jane's yell over at the table while shuffling a deck of cards in her hands.

They finally went back over, but Emma took this chance to go inside and get away, finally exhaling the breath she was holding.

She groaned when she heard a vase break. Was it weird she felt more responsible than her own parents some days? She turned to look for them, seeing them having fun with their old friends.

Suddenly the laughter and talking went down, and the front door had opened. In stepped Raditch.

_The Alpha. _

His wife stood with him, and she smiled kindly as she found Spike in the crowd and they had begun walking over to them.

They stopped infront, and now even a pin could be heard dropping in the dead silent room. Raditchs unreadable face with a big frown suddenly turned into a big grin as he pulled Snake in for a hug. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered, some howled.

"Hows the bar, Joey?" Spike had asked her longest friend.

Joey stood with her and Snake, smiling and nodding, "It's going great. Manny really helps out and-"

"Emma always could too, Joey." Snake offered.

Joey shrugged, "I mean, if you'd like her to. I'd love the help and I love Emma like a daughter. I wouldn't let her drink or anything, and I'd watch over her-"

"Emma can protect herself." Joked Spike, knowing Emma had a temper and brave heart like her mother. No drunk humans as a bar would scare her daughter.

"Oh, I just.." Joey smiled a little sadly, "I meant since she isn't really...well isn't a.."

Snake frowned, looking down at his beer and swallowing it roughly. "Isn't what?" Spike asked, but Joey felt bad now for bringing it up.

"Isn't one of us." Raditch spoke up, now standing behind and Spike turned to him.

Spike's mouth opened, but was speechless until she couldn't help but feel offended, "Emma is my _daughter, _she **is **one of us. She may be taking her time-"

"I've never seen a wolf take this long to show itself." he said but then cleared his throat, "She ofcourse is like family but she's past the due date of changing. Are you sure she will?"

"She's WOLF blood. Ofcourse she will!" Snake growled but then shut his mouth, looking down and muttered, "Raditch, I'm sorry." his loyalty to his Alpha shined through, and he nodded when Raditch forgave him and just merely shrugged and put a hand on Snakes shoulder.

He understood why these parents would be so uptight on the fact as well that Emma hadn't changed yet. It wasn't normal.

Snake caught Spikes eyes and she swallowed a lump in her throat, worriedly clenching her cup.

The most embarrassing part? Emma was a vegetarian. What kind of future wolf would want to be MEET-LESS?!

Meanwhile, Emma had heard the conversation, standing around the corner near the stairs and she turned with tears burning her eyes but forced them away. She turned and squished by some guys and tried hard not to roll her eyes. She felt their eyes on her, like she was prey. Like some helpless girl.

"Hey gorgeous." one purred, "wanna come home with me tonight?"

"Want my foot kicked up your ass?" Emma snapped back, not in the mood. He frowned deeply as his friends laughed and Emma moved on, getting into the kitchen.

She went to the counter that was piled with beers and empty shot glasses, cups and booze bottles. She grabbed a clean cup from her cabinet instead of a shot glass and poured the vodka in. She wasn't a big drinker, not one at all actually, but she chugged it back before hissing in disgust and whiped her mouth before she prepared herself this time and sipped it again, letting it burn down her throat.

Why did SHE feel like the freak? They were the ones part wolves in a world where humans ran everything. SHE was the normal one...wasn't she?

Back at the table, Alex and Ellie had brought up the same thing as Manny sat down next to Craig and Spinner. Jay, Sean and Lucas sat around as well.

Alex spoke first, "So the daughter of two famously known wolves in our pack, hasn't turned yet?" she glanced around, "Isn't that kinda wierd? I was changed by the age of 10."

Lucas was shuffling cards as he bluntly said out loud, "I think she's hot."

"The **question **isn't if she's good looking, **Lucas**," growled Ellie snappily, a bit jealously, "It's if she's even one of us?"

Manny's blood boiled yet stopped when Jay spoke up without looking up from lighting the cigerette in his hand, covering the end from the wind and muttered with the cigerette between his lips, "Her familys done more for the pack then yours ever had so I say she is."

Manny tried not to smirk, seeing both the girls had their mouths dropped. Alex, his own girlfriend, even slapped his shoulder and he glared over, "What?" he snapped and exhaled his smoke. Manny bit her lip, how the hell did he make smoking look so hot?

"Her mom slash MY **aunt** settled the truce with the Tribe Pack," Spinner said, standing up for his family.

Craig chimed in too, "If she hadn't, we'd still be at war with them. We worry enough with the hunters out there."

"So what her mom and Dad settled a truce in the **90's**?" snickered Alex, "Her parents are wolves, great! They're one of us. I'm cool with that, **But, **if Emma doesn't turn? she's NOT, And isn't our number one rule that no humans can know about our secret?"

Sean even cornered his eyes at Alex.

Jane even put her two sense in, "That's different. She is part of the bloodline, and maybe she's taking longer to turn but have we ever seen one of our own never turn? She'll turn." she nodded and repeated, "She'll turn."

They glanced around at another, wondering and some hoping that was true.

Inside, Emma didn't a damn anymore and was on her 4 **cup **of vodka. Eye sight? SORTA blurry. Feet? _Just _stumbled a bit into the guy from about an hour ago. You know, the one she asked if he wanted her foot up his ass?

"Sorry." she said, embarrassingly smiling and a little dazed. "I'm kinda.." she looked up for the word and giggled a bit, "Drunk."

The guy smiled, glancing to his friend who also smirked and eyed Emma up and down. "Want us to take you outside for fresh air?"

Emma snorted. She wasn't THAT stupid. "I-I'll go. ALone." she squished by them, going out the front door and used the rail down her porch for balance.

She didn't notice she was followed and she passed some people standing on the porch, having a smoke. She hated cigerettes and so she kept walking to the side of the house until she was alone and sighed, leaning on the wall and ran a hand through her hair while closing her eyes for a second.

She didn't see the two figures stalking up to her.


	3. Love Is In The Air

"Want us to take you outside for fresh air?"

Emma snorted. She wasn't THAT stupid. "I-I'll go. ALone." she squished by them, going out the front door and used the rail down her porch for balance.

She didn't notice she was followed and she passed some people standing on the porch, having a smoke. She hated cigerettes and so she kept walking to the side of the house until she was alone and sighed, leaning on the wall and ran a hand through her hair while closing her eyes for a second.

She didn't see the two figures stalking up to her.

"Go be on look out." one growled to the other and Emma opened her eyes.

Emma's eyes widened when a hand clamped over her mouth, and she muffled a scream into the guys hand as the other one stayed up front infront of the house, on watch incase anyone came over and saw what they were doing.

"I'm going to teach this little princess whose Alpha round here." the guy said who pushed Emma up against the wall roughly, hand still over her mouth. He grinned now, looking down at her body and Emma tensed up, heart pounding.

Meanwhile, the guys and Manny were still playing cards in the back yard as Manny noticed Sean not going at his turn. "Chickening out?" Manny joked, eyeing her hand, "I'd fall out too."

Jay even snickered, eyeing her but then eyed Sean weirdly. Sean cornered his eyes to the shadows at the other side of the house, and something must to of caught his ear and he stood up so quickly the chair he sat in fell back and he stormed off.

Wolves had great hearing.

"Cameron?" Jay hollared after him, "Cam!"

Meanwhile, the guy kept his hand on her mouth, raising an eyebrow at her as his other hand roamed down her body and before it went up her shirt, he growled, "You scream when I remove my hand? You'll regret it."

Her big brown eyes stayed wide, but nodded like a scared kitten. He chuckled tauntingly, and slowly removed his hand but just as he did Emma whipped her knee forward, smashing her knee into his groin and he cried out in pain, landing back on his ass with a thud and holding his crotch over his jeans.

The other guy in front of the house on look out peaked over and yelled, "HEY!" he charged over to Emma madly.

Emma panted, a little frightened still but rather happy and ready to ACTUALLY stick her foot up one of these guys' asses now, but this one was tougher. He slammed her back up against the bricks and Emma whimpered this time a bit in pain. "Get off me!" she snapped and tried to struggle out of his grip.

To nobodys notice, a silver wolf stepped around from around the corner snarling and took off toward what it saw. Emma being held up against her will on the wall, and some guy trying to hurt her. The wolfs snarl caught the guys attention, whose eyes widened but it was too late, it already jumped up and it's sharp teeth painfully dug into his shoulder and he fell back with the wolf over him.

The guy shouted and begged for it to stop, laying with his back on the ground and blood seeping through his shirt from his shoulder where the wolf bit him. The wolf just stood over him, snarling in his face and an inch away. It was growling, eyes yellow and filled with fury, a second away from ripping the guys face off.

Emma leaned off the wall, and watched in shock. She gasped when the other guy she kneed in the groin got up, but it was all good when he actually _ran _away, and didn't look back.

"I'm sorry!" the other guy under the wolf cried and yelled, and the wolf slowly stopped snarling, backing off slowly and Emma swallowed hard. She knew it was Sean. His wolf form was easy for Emma to identify, he had after all saved her when she was little too.

From behind Emma, Manny and Jay had run over. "wowwwww..." Jay slowed down, seeing Sean off of the guy now and the guy was actually shaking violently from fear, "Dude you.. you pissed yourself?"

The guy looked down and sure enough he did. His jeans were soaken wet but he himself was a wolf but Sean scared the SHIT out of him. The girls even cringed in disgust that the scumbag actually peed himself. He crawled up slowly, eyes on the wolf steadily but then on Emma with such regret, "I-I'm sorry. I'll never-"

"Just go." Snapped Manny, filling in the holes quite quickly and crossed her arms while glaring rather hatefully at the scumbag and the guy just nodded, running away and after his other friend.

Jay looked to Seans wolf and sighed, looking back at the girls, "You guys got a room somewhere he can change back in? And some clothes?"

Lets be real, when you turned from a human to a wolf, the clothes weren't just packed away in a pocket, they actually had to come off or were just ripped during the transformation. When transformed back to human? You were naked head to toe again.

Emma now nervously stood in her parents' room, "Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently but mostly because she was having trouble breathing

Sean's silver wolf form was behind her, she had laid out her fathers jeans and thankfully her cousins were staying over and Spinner had another white shirt for Sean to borrow.

"I'm good." muttered Sean, now back to human form and putting on the jeans.

Emma turned around as he was buttoning them up and **wow, **I mean _wow_, you had to seriously work out every second of the day to get abs like this guy had. His muscles in his arms and biceps too moved as he reached out to grab the shirt and he ran a hand through his wavy medium length hair. Emma's eyes then widened and turned back around, "You said you were **done**!" she hissed and went red, her body going warm.

"Said I was _good_." corrected Sean with a smirk and pulling the shirt over his head before looking at her and her back was turned. He swallowed hard, looking down her body and her fingers ran through her hair as she waited with another sigh. **That **wasn't the usual sound he heard from girls when he was shirtless, more like moans or- he huffed, she was honestly a hard girl to impress. What the hell did he have to do to get her attention?

He then shook his head. Woah, what was he talking about? He must of drank too much tonight. She was only 16 and Sean was 20.. He could get any girl he wanted and she wasn't even a **wolf**. Her beauty was tricking him, making him...think things he normally wouldn't.

"Done." he muttered finally.

Emma turned and took a deep breath, "Ok, good." she eyed him up and down, seeing Spinners shirt sleeves were so tight around Sean's biceps. Jesus lord she was checking out an **older **guy who was wearing her Dad's pants right now. She shook her head and tried to change the subject, "I'd say thanks, for.._you know_... but I had it covered" she said matter of factly.

He raised an eyebrow. She had those guys attacking her covered? Yea, right! Sean snorted, locking eyes with her, "You didn't have _anything_ covered." he looked down at her clothes, trying to ignore how well that top held up her firm- he shook his head and looked away before sneering, "And maybe that's the problem." _Sixteen, Sean! SIX-fucking-TEEN. God this girl looked older for her age.._

Emma's face was blown away in disbelief. She was wearing tight blue jean PANTS and a strapless top. SUE her for baring her shoulders and arms to the guys out there! "Even if I was wearing **nothing**, I still don't care what should be 'covered', I didn't ask for it! **I** wasn't the problem"

He scoffed madly, clenching his jaw but knew she was right. Those scumbags had no right, no meant no, and you didn't stalk some girl in a dark alley or try to force her against her will. Sean couldn't control the anger in him building though, and the fact she mentioned herself naked had him on edge, and the protective need he had when it came to her seemed to grow, "Next time you decide to go to a dark corner," he stormed passed her and growled, "Try **not **going alone." he charged off, slamming the door behind him.

"Stupid teenager!" she heard him growl before slamming the door behind him

Emma whipped around madly and went to the door, opening it and yelling down after him almost childishly as he went down the stairs, "Next time **don't** come to the rescue when there is no need for it!" she slammed the door again, madly crossing her arms and panting madly.

Wait.

...why was she so mad he called her a teenager?

"I'm not a kid." Emma snapped at Manny the next day as they helped her mother clean up from the party.

Manny groaned from her hangover and just put empty beer bottles into the trashcan as quietly as she could, "Em, _please._ I don't know what you're talking about. Lets talk later when I'm not dying?"

"_Sean _called me a _**'teenager'**_. A STUPID one!" Emma barked madly, remembering it perfectly and eyes on fire, "This coming from the guy who is famously known as the towns trouble maker. And you know what?! I'm one of the SMARTEST girls in schools..."

Manny let Emma rant as she slowly sat on the couch but smiled a little at her friend rambling. She saw the way Sean had looked at her when they bumped into another in the door way, and she's never heard Emma seem so set off about a guy.

Love was in the air.

"I Hate him!" growled Emma, throwing a bottle in the trash and it smashed.


	4. Our New Alpha And The Chosing

Emma walked to school in her favorite outfit, tucking her hair behind her ear. It was a bright shiney day and she had on a short skirt that was black and flowed around her waist. She had on a fitted polka dot button up shirt with it and carried her medium sized black leather bag on her shoulder with her homework in it. She looked pretty darn cute, her high heels clicking each step she made down the sidewalk.

It wasn't fair, half the pack of teenagers got cars when they were sixteen or had finally turned into a wolf..Emma had to walk!

Emma took her short cut to school through an alley way. It wasn't dark, mind you, she had learned her lesson. The sun shined through it and she looked up when she heard foot steps and narrowed her eyes beside her when Lucas showed up beside her.

"Going to school _Emma?" _He eyed her bag with a smirk.

Emma shifted it around her shoulder. Mrs Kwan had given the biggest assignment to the class the other day. Even Emma had trouble scrambling to finish it by today.

"why yes I am. Have any of you losers gone to school before?" she taunted louder when she knew the other two were behind. She could practically feel Sean's hungry eyes on her.

Sean and Jay walked behind with a smirk each on their faces and watched her exit the Alley and was now standing right infront of the high school. Kids were crowded around it, sitting on the stairs, kids getting dropped off.

"Have a good day _honey."_ taunted Sean playfully, walking around her as she had to stop before she crossed the street.

She locked eyes with him, glaring a little but her heart stopped until someone interrupted them from across the street, "Emma!"

They all turned, even Jay and Lucas. A blonde boy, tall and skinny but with a fresh clean hair cut and a big grin was waving at her to come over.

Emma happily began to cross, trying to hide her smile and knowing she was leaving the 'Trio' in the dust and even heard growling.

"Lets go." Jay told Sean back over on the other side but the guy couldn't rip his eyes off of Emma, "Come on Seanny, Polka Dot can take care of herself."

Sean tried to snicker, finally ripping his eyes off of Emma and bittered, "What do I care?"

Lucas chuckled too and shook his head, "This place gives me the creeps." he HATED highschool, "Lets go!"

Sean finally turned, following them but narrowed his eyes back at the guy Emma was with. He didn't trust him. Not **one bit.**

"So.." Peter tried not to grin so hard, crossing his arms over his chest, "Have you thought about it?"

"About.." Emma drifted off cluelessly and the bell rang. She gasped and started to walk inside quickly.

Peter jogged to keep up with her and nervously reminded her, "Date. You, me?" students pushed past another.

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed, stopping at her locker and opened it, "You mean for the dance?"

He nodded.

She smiled uneasily but thought about it. Why not say no? Peter was cute..the girls in school loved him. And he was nice to her? She just..she didn't _feel _anything with him. No spark, no desire..

Suddenly Sean's face popped into her head and she almost even gasped and closed her eyes, shaking her head. _Don't you dare, Emma! _She thought and yelled to herself.

"Ok!" she said rather too eagerly and he blinked but smiled and moved in closer.

"Really?"

She put her hands on his chest, stopping him from coming any further, "Just _one _date Peter." she warned.

He smirked and shrugged, stepping back. "Maybe you'll be shocked and like it. And we'll have another, and another...and another." he began walking away, that sly grin on his face as Manny went around, eyeing Emma and him as she heard the last bit.

"You said yes?" she was kind of shocked, and opened the locker beside Emma.

Emma shrugged her shoulder, "It's my first dance back at this school, I want to go but don't wanna be dateless. Plus he's been trying to get a date since I came back."

Manny giggled and nodded, "So true." she then asked and gasped, "My Dad asked me if you could maybe help the bar out this weekend? You and me?"

The late bell rang and Emma winced, crap! She was late! "ok, sure. See you later!" she ran off, leaving Manny giggling

"_What _a goody two shoes."

Meanwhile, Raditch growled a little when his door knocked and Ellie peaked her head in, "Mr Raditch?"

He stood in his office, the two idiots from the other night who attacked Emma now sat in the room with him, their eyes down with agony in them and Snake standing behind him, arms crossed.

The two boys were being 'suspended' from the pack until further notice. Sean had come to Raditch, told him what had happened, and he was dealing with it personally. Nobody attached their own pack on his watch nor a lady. Was he shocked Sean had come to him? More than ever. Sean was always his own leader, and never really listened to his own Alpha but you know what that was? That was the next alpha shining through and Raditch knew it. Sean seemed like he was going to be a better leader than even him.

Raditch knew Sean would be his choice next, and the rumor was starting to go around. He was older now, more mature, and though misunderstood Sean wasn't a bad guy, he always did the right thing and he was the strongest. Already he had his own little followers, the 'trio' and the other guys looked up to him..the girls _loved_ him, even the mothers.

"Busy, Ellie." he said with eyes hard on the two young boys still.

Ellies mouth shaped an 'oh', tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear. She was usually Raditch's favorite but today he was in no mood. Ellie was Raditchs favorite because, well, she sucked up alot. But since hearing Sean may by the next Alpha picked, and it was very obvious he would be, she wanted to be the next Alphas wife. Granted Sean wouldn't be Alpha for another year or so, but she had to get things straight right away.

"Ok. I'll come back." she smiled and closed the door behind her.

She smirked and walked off, going to Alex and Jane as she whispered, "You think the Rumours are true?" she asked the girls.

"Raditch stepping down soon and Sean taking his spot?" Alex shrugged and noted, "My moms boyfriend is pissed. Chad ACTUALLY thought he had a chance up to be the next alpha." they actually all snickered. Chad was a drunk, and along with other men of the pack they would be mad a younger guy got the Alpha spot but none of them would challange Sean for it.. cause they knew he would win in the end. That he was a good pick. He really was strong, intimidating and one of the fastest too when they went on runs in the woods.

He'd be a **great** leader.

"If Sean does get it, I just can't wait for the chosing."

"Chosing?" Jane asked, a little confused about this stuff.

A voice spoke up, explaining what that meant as a girl with long light brown hair and a petite but fit body came walking over to them. "When the Alpha choses his mate. It's this big event, and ALL the girls **have **to go"

"Darcy." Sneered Ellie, annoyed.

Darcy crossed her arms and tilted her head at Ellie, "You _really think _our new Alpha would chose you as his next queen?"

Darcy was Raditchs daughter. She was 18 now, and she was a princess but come the day Raditch stepped down..she'd be nothing. She was a little spoiled, so we have an idea she won't like not having the power anymore.

"You think you will?" snickered Ellie at her, "Just cause you're our Alphas daughter now, doesn't mean your going to be anything specail when he steps down. You're not Sean's type." she sized her up and down.

"You've been lingering around Sean for **years Ellie**, don't you think it's time to give up?" Darcy shot back, causing the redhead to growl but feel a bit struck. "You're clearly not his type-"

"Ellie." Alex warned, grabbing the redhead who went to step forward but if she laid a hair on Darcy's head...Raditch would easily wipe her out of the pack. Darcy was Daddy's little princess. "Lets go." Alex said and Ellie nodded, trying to keep her cool and stormed off.

Jane stayed with Darcy and snickered a bit, "Haven't seen you ever stand up to her before." she said matter of factly to Darcy.

Darcy let out the breath she was holding, she wasn't ALWAYS a bitch unless she had to be. "When Sean steps in, I _need _him to chose me."

"Well you want me advice?" Jane asked and she nodded, "Stop fighting other girls for him and just wait for the chosing."

She blinked, but nodded. She sucked in a shakey breath when Jane left and she wondered if Sean could in the end pick her. She was pretty enough, rich with power right now, and was the alphas daughter. Maybe most of the reason wanting to be the next Alpha wife was because she was use to being spoiled and powerful.. but it also helped that Sean was the hottest wolf in the pack and she wanted that too.

The chosing would be an **interestin**g night, that was for sure.

"This?" Emma asked Manny, standing in the mall now that next week, in a store for dresses. They were shopping for the Dance coming up.

Mannys eyes flashed gold and Emma laughed. Guess that meant yes. "it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Emma stood in a white dress that stopped after her mid thigh and it sparkled softly too in the light.

She turned and eyed herself in the mirror, "Not too much?"

"Heck no." Manny declared and sighed, "I wish I had your legs."

"I wish I had your bra size." Emma teased.

"You're getting there." Manny actually declared and the two laughed. That was true. Emma use to be chest less when little, but now? She had grown out quite fully...thank god!

When they got to Emma's house, the two got ready. Emma in her short white dress and Manny in her gold sparkly cocktail dress.

"ouch!" Emma hissed while straightening Manny's hair in her bedroom at her vanity mirror, but she burned herself.

Manny winced for her and turned, "Better go run and put cold water on it. Too bad you don't heal as quick as I do."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Thanks!" she turned back and went down the stairs. She had finished her hair at least, it was half up, half down. She paused when she heard the door knock as she just finished putting her finger under the sink. She wrapped it with a little cloth and went towards the door

Maybe it was another member of the pack. Her Dad said they were having some meeting in the den for something important. She opened the door and she stood straighter, head tilting. Sean stood there, eyes on her too and even straightened up himself before clearing his throat, "Your Dad here?"

She couldn't stop looking at him though, he had a split lip, but it didn't look too bad. Kinda hot actually. Emma hadn't seen Sean for a week or two. He seemed...different. Still him but, I don't know what it was. He wasn't even trying to start a fight with her tonight!...odd.

"Den." she remarked and moved out of his way.

He nodded and stepped inside, looking around the place. It wasn't full of a partiers this time, looked rather cozy and family pictures were hung about.

Emma nervously closed the door and turned back to him, seeing him not going anywhere. Oh! He didn't know where the Den was.

"Follow me." she tried to roll her eyes, as if his appearance wasn't causing her heart to pound. She nearly groaned as she led him down the stairs. She was crushing on **Sean, **a guy who was 20 years old and she was some stupid teenager (he was right, okay?!) and he was here for her Dad, for business...not some stupid girl with a crush

She opened the door to a room full of the pack having cigars and booze. Classic man wolf meeting. Before she left she gasped a little when she felt his hand grab her arm softly from behind. She looked down, turned and slowly looked up at him to see his eyes hard on her dress. His Adams apple along his throat bolted up and down as he swallowed and just looked away from her as he spoke, "You look nice."

Her heart pounded, watching him enter the Den with the guys and shut the door behind him as she stood there and finally let out the breath she was holding. She went up the stairs to Manny, and groaned falling on the bed.

"Emma, you're going to ruin your hair!" Manny gasped in horror and went over, sitting on the edge as Emma just sucked in a deep breath and scoffed it out.

"**Nice?"** Emma repeated what Sean had called her. He said_ nice_?! Not beautiful, not pretty...nice?! "he said I looked 'nice', Manny!"

She shook her head, staring up at the ceiling helplessly. She was just still some kid to him, wasn't she? He had probably seen and had better, older girls, his age! ..Hotter girls. She was just a young let alone dumb human to him probably.

"Who?" Manny was confused.

"Sean." Emma's eyes widened, hearing herself say it and looked to Manny who had a smile on her face.

"I** knew **you liked him."

"I didn't say I liked him." growled Emma but couldn't deny it, even without actually speaking. She looked obvious but she was too young to understand what she was feeling. It was so strong, and so scary. Sean made her heart flutter, even when he was just trying to get her angry. This was confusing to a young girl!

"Hmm.." Manny teased Emma as she shrugged her shoulder, "Then I guess you have nothing to worry about then."

Emma sat up, confused and asked, "Worry about what?"

Manny looked at her nails boredly but explained, "My Dad told me what that meeting downstairs is. It's like a celebration for what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Emma asked curiously.

"All the guys of the pack got together at Raditchs house, Sean was named the next Alpha starting his 21st birthday. That's one year away."

Emma's mouth hung, staring at her best friend in disbelief, "Sean was _picked?" _she was in shock, "Out of **everyone?"**

Why didn't her Dad tell her this was going on!? Was it just because she was a girl or because of that dumb 'she's not a wolf yet' thing.

"Sean had turned into strongest wolf we know now Emma." Manny confirmed, "A few men had protested, insisted they'd make better Alpahs so ofcourse they did the ritual fight." Manny told her, which Emma understood. That meant the ones who didn't think Sean was fit for Alpha, fought him for the title.

"Poor Sean..." Emma whispered, wondering if that's what the split lip on Sean was.

"Poor Sean? Emma he **won**. Against them all!" she sighed romantically, "Now this time next year, he picks his mate."

Emma stared off, looking a little unreadable and it even made Manny curious, "Are you okay?"

"We're late." Emma said and blinked, avoiding Manny's eyes and grabbed her purse, "Come on."


	5. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Two months had gone by quickly, Emma was focusing on finishing her junior year at school. Two more weeks til it was over. She was 'dating' Peter since after the dance, but it didn't seem very serious. She was busy a lot, focusing on working at Joeys bar with Manny working there too.

Sean had been missing a lot... he was training to be the next Alpha. Emma hadn't even seen him around when Jay or Lucas came around either. It was weird...depressing.

Anyways, they hung out at this bar a lot, lots of the pack did even though it was a popular bar and tons of humans came in too. Lucas had even found himself a girl who also worked here. Mia Jones.

The bar was crowded and Emma moved from one person to the next along the bar, filling drink orders. She had changed into a short black tight skirt and a cute white tank top, her long layer hair pin straight and whipping back and forth as she tried to take orders fast from different drunks. She'd been working A LOT lately, things just weren't going her way alot recently so this took her mind off it. Her sister Imogen had even fully transmission into her curse. Emma now was the ONLY one in her family NOT a wolf..

She was starting to worry herself that she wouldn't ever.

She was at the bar tonight too, helping out. Manny too was up and down the bar, filling drinks. Wearing heels didn't help either. Emma didn't wear them a lot. Tonight though, she could of possibly been the hottest girl there..illegaly ofcourse.

Manny's uncles business partner Matt, who was a complete slime ball, was at the far end of the bar talking with some regulars. Emma had learned relatively quickly to keep space between herself and Matt. I mean, the guy knew she was only 16!

At least the other bartenders and girls she worked with were mostly nice. They were all in the pack but they wouldn't shut the hell up over the excitement who was Alpha next and how they wanted to be Sean's pick at the 'Chosing'.

Emma was whiping down the bar when Jay sat down at the end, she could of gotten him but smirked when Manny went by her, giving her a look and went to him. Jay had caught her looking anyways minutes ago, and she looked away til she bit her lip smiling and went over when he came and sat down. Manny couldn't stop wanting him. . he was so sexy and mysterious and he had already hynotized her just with those eyes and half smirk.

Jay couldn't stop his smirk turning into a grin when she leaned on the counter and asked him with a slight tilt of her head, "What can I get you?"

He knew Manny since she was little, that was the problem. He couldn't take his eyes off her body. Wasn't that wierd? It didn't help her face wasnt so bad either, beautiful actually, with the sexiest little dimples and hazel eyes. He also loved her long brown hair, wanted to touch it and hold it.

But he had a girl friend. Alex.

Jay had seen Manny here before, knew it was her Dad's bar. He couldn't stop coming or dragging Sean to this bar but she had him locked. He tried to fight it since ever but she was the most beautiful thing he'd lay his eyes on.

"I got him." Manny practically heard a growl and jumped away back from Alex who came up, giving Jay a beer and Manny almost blushed, turning and walking to the other side of the bar.

She sighed and she tried to distract herself with another customer but she glanced over her shoulder and her heart stopped when she saw Jay still looking at her too even as Alex talked to him.

"Give me a smile honey." purred a guy she was pouring a drink for and rolled her eyes, "Fine then, maybe you can give me your friends number." he said and nodded behind her where Emma came up and scoffed, also ignoring him.

She pulled Manny away from the bar and pouted over the thumping music, "I'm going to be EXHAUSTED tomorrow Manny, we have our English exam you know?"

"So we'll study our butts off at lunch and ace them." Manny promised and giggled to Emma's little stare down and uncomfortable look.

"You're a bad influence on me." Emma mumbled.

"Straight down to the first day I met you and made you stick a crayon up your nose." agreed Manny.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "That was **you." T**hey giggled.

Over by Jay, Sean joined him finally and grabbed a beer himself from Alex.. He hated this bar and had played Darts and pool most of the time with Lucas...

Emma didn't see him come in. He hadn't seen Emma working either.

As he finally met up with Jay, Jay looked hypnotized as Sean noticed Alex talking to him and he wasn't even looking, he was staring across the bar at Manny. Again. Sean knew of his infatuation with the girl but she was young..and Jay was with someone already.

"I finally come around after you beg and beg, and you don't pay attention to me?" Sean joked

Jay finally ripped his eyes off of Sean and looked excited, "Finally! Fuck! What are they doing to you over there?"

Sean frowned and didn't answer. Lets just say when you're training to become an alpha, it was no time for play.

Both guys chuckled and Matt had then called Alex away, leaving Sean and Jay alone. "Maybe you should pay attention to your girlfriend before you get caught staring?" Sean warned Jay.

Jay swallowed and his eyes cornered at Manny, "Something about her man. I can't take my eyes off."

Sean taunted. "She's 16."

"Going on 20." Jay insists, his eyes following Manny as she worked and told Sean, "Her 17th birthday is tomorrow."

"How do you know that when you barely even speak a word to her?" Sean had to ask before his eyes caught something. Emma. She was here too. She looked...older? Was that possible when he had seen her two months ago. Guess she was almost 17 too.

Oh. Wow. It'd been two months. Sean was so obsessed with training and learning that time had went by quick but not one day passed where he didn't think about her. ... she was still beautiful.

Sean seemed to sing a different tune now as he spoke to Jay, "She looks older. It's not your fault." his eyes followed Emma as he 'spoke' about 'Manny'.

"It's only 4 years." smirked Jay, "I'll wait til she's 18 if I have to."

"I don't have much time to wait.." muttered Sean, thinking about the night of the 'chosing'.. if Emma didn't grow up fast or worst, didn't finally turn into a wolf by the time he had to pick... he wasn't sure what'd he do. It **Had **to be her.

Fuck. Secrets out. There is was, out in the open. He wanted Emma. She was so much more to him than any girl who had walked into his life before. She was feisty, smart, witty and beautiful.. but she was 16. And human. She had to turn soon and fast because he wanted to pick Emma at the Chosing, where he picked his mate. He thought about it a lot, what'd she think of him if he chose her. He didn't want to scare her, he knew he was older but he wanted her, **badly.** He didn't want to explain **how **badly because he knew it was wrong... she was still in highschool but she didn't look it, which made it more complicated.

"Lets grab a pitcher and grab a pool table." Jay said, getting bored and went to grab one as Sean stayed to grab a beer. Ya.. only reason why he stayed.

He eyed Emma coming closer, still hadn't noticed him yet though. He couldn't believe it, **most girls **noticed him as soon as he walked in. He tried not to smirk though, thinking and knowing Emma wasn't like most girls. He frowned as a guy was hitting on her, tipping her big even though she wasn't going anywhere with him tonight (Sean would make sure of that). He clenched his jaw more when he reminded himself she had a boyfriend now. Lucas had told him when Sean **may of **asked Sean to keep an eye on her while he was busy with his Alpha duties.

Emma was back and forth around the bar that she practically memorized where every thing was and didn't even need to look up. After laying down 7 shots and two beers, she went to the next person, "What can I get you?" she looked up and stopped in her tracks.

Sean stared ahead at her too before clearing his throat and looking to the far right but muttered, "Blue Pitcher." Sean swallowed hard, Emma had a good scent which was weird since it was usually hard to make out anyones scent between the rancid smell of the bar, and the smoke from peoples cigerettes. But her? She smelled of Vanilla and her eyes hypnotizing him.

She couldn't believe it was _him. _He was here! But he had tossed his 20 dollar bill on the counter and looked away like he didn't even want to talk to her and she felt her stomach twist and turn at that. She knew she missed him as soon as she saw him, how the happiness inside her swirled but now hurt did. He didn't mean to be rude, but this girl had to get away from him because other than being younger, she was still a human and the wolf inside him was hungry for her.

Emma just got his drink and pushed it on the counter towards him before turning to the next guy but narrowing her eyes at Sean. He grabbed the beer and started going towards the pool tables. She eyed him down, she watched him play pool, saw his small tattoo on the back of his neck which she wasn't a fan of but Sean made it look good. Every Alpha had to get this tattoo so in the woods, others would know. It was of a small half moon. It looked good on his body.

Emma really wasn't sure what kept drawing her attention back to him but she tried to get back to work. _Boyfriend Emma, you have a boyfriend! Peter. Peter. Peter- I really wish Sean would come around more._

_I missed him._

"How was work, babe?" Peter asked, standing outside the bar when it was closing up.

Emma went to him after waving night to Manny and Joey. Peter leaned on his car and she bit her lower lip and shrugged, "Alright." she lied. She was happy she saw Sean again.. and unhappy Peter had come to pick her up again from work when she told him not to.

"Ready for our last day tomorrow at school? And then a looooong summer, just me and you?"

It made Emma want to groan. Peter was too much for her, too clingy. She thought she wanted a _good _guy, a nice one...but she was craving for the adventure, for the hunger and passion. She didn't feel that with Peter...

In the shadows, in the alley, a pair of gold eyes watched the two together from a far, growling.

"Peter I think we need to talk..."

Peters eyes widened, knowing how that went.

"You DUMPED Peter!?" Manny asked Emma that next weekend. School was over, summer was here, and both of them hung out on the beach.

Emma wore a white bikini and shrugged her left shoulder. Today was a Wolf pack event, it was their Alphas daughters birthday and there was nothing more Darcy loved then the beach, so beach party it is. Darcy also laid with them and even wore a birthday badge pinned on her pink bikini. "Why? He was hot."

"You can have him." Emma said rather sweetly. Manny even laughed. Darcy went to school too with them.

The ocean waves crashed around and Emma's family were over in the water with Joey and her cousins. She smiled shaking her head as she noticed she was more of a 'tanning' girl then swimming, but it must of been the dog in her family that allowed her family to swim for hours. Snake had even turned into his wolf form, paddling in the ocean and his ginger fur coat soaked.

"Did you _do it_ with him?" asked Darcy.

Manny laughed this time, already knowing the answer as Emma blushed and shook her head no. Still a virgin.

"The sun is burning me alive today." Darcy said, putting on her sunglasses

Emma moved her long growing blonde hair to one side as she got up and sighed, "I'm thirsty, water?" she asked them. They nodded and she went to the refreshment table, squeezing by a bunch of other pack members who came for the party.

"Sean, come play!" Sean turned his head from staring at Emma. She was about 10 feet away, he had been watching her with her friends, lying around with that _bikini _ on. She was lucky she wasn't his, cause he'd make her cover that body up in a heart beat.

...alone with that body though? Sean couldn't tell you _what _he'd do.

He turned his head to Ellie who was holding a Frisbee and giggling. She had on a green bikini to match her red hair but Sean just couldn't keep his eyes off Emma. "I'm good." he told them.

Girls had always been all over him, but when the girls found out he was going to be next alpha, now they were MORE desperate to be with him and not only that but for him to pick them.

More girls stood behind Ellie who pouted and turned, going back to their game.

"You're killin them." joked Jay, sitting with him on a bench and having some beers.

Emma had turned from the table when her mom cut her off, even stealing her water bottle to sip out of, "Having fun, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes mom." Emma slyly grinned and went to walk around.

Spike followed and grabbed her arm to look around with her own smile, "Lots of cuties around. You dumped that boyfriend of yours right? Peter was it?"

Emma gave her a look and tried to go again but Spike held her back, giving her a look. She just wanted the best for Emma. Emma knew what she was doing, Spike hated Peter not just because he didn't seem enough for her daughter but because he wasn't strong or part of their pack. Spike wanted a strong wolf, a **man, **for her daughter

"Mom, I'm still young. Plenty of time," Emma then mumbled a bit, looking down, "Plus, nobody is really _allowed_ to be with me right now. Human, remember?"

"Oh to hell with that," Spike waved it off, "Plenty of the guys here are staring at you Emma, they don't care about that.. you'll turn when its right. Maybe you'll turn when you find your mate!"

Emma shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to talk about this with her own MOTHER. Then again, Spike was a young teen mom, she was cool to talk to and not embarrassing but this talk was. Emma then looked around her...they were? Sure enough, Spike was right. Lots of guys her age or slightly older in their pack had their eyes on her but still, Emma didn't want _them._

Spike took her frown for something else, "Emma in the end you're going to wind up with one of these guys, better start getting to know them." she sighed unhappily, "If only you were one year older or already a wolf.." she looked to peak over her shoulder at Sean with his friends, "I'd let you enter the chosing for _him_."

Emma looked down at her feet but then her face wrinkled in disgust. Ew, her mom even thought Sean was hot.

"He may be slightly older but he's gorgeous." Spike spoke as even she looked charmed by Seans looks, "I mean, he'd be a great Alpha, so just think about what he'd be like as your mate?"

Emma looked down sadly and muttered, "Won't happen."

"What about Jesse!" gasped Spike, "He's been asking about you to Joey and Snake...asked if you've been spoken for yet."

"This is the 20th century mom, I go to who** I** want, when I want." Emma took a deep breath and declared, "I'm going for a walk." with that, she stormed off. She glanced Sean's way over at the benches and saw Ellie sitting with him, flirting and giggling.

Emma hated Ellie easily. She was a red head with simple green eyes and a mouth that simply never closed. If someone was to even blush when looking at Sean, Ellie pounced with anger and needed to express her feelings such as: 'he's not yours' 'your not his type' 'he's mine'...even though Sean hadn't claimed _anybody _his.

The Edward sisters wanted Sean BADLY too. They had come all this way and using the excuse it was for Darcy but even Darcy said she barely knew them. They were a pack in Ohio. They were twins too, fake blondes with too much make up.

Emma sat out of the sun, under the big dock and away from everyone down the shore. She sat back in the sand on her butt, the water crashing up to her toes. She lifted her knees up to rest her elbows on it, and the wind blew softly in her naturally wavy hair.

It was Darcy and Bianca that Emma was most worried about. Darcy was pretty, the alphas daughter and had her eye on Sean too. She was determined. And Bianca? Bianca was like Alex, tough but prettier and she too wanted Sean... Emma bet it was her that would win in the Chosing. She was the right age..and type. That or Ellie. God, Emma hoped it wasn't Ellie..._or any of them._ Her fears then got scarier when she reminded herself Manny would have to go to the chosing, she was 17 next week and a wolf so she had a chance and she was single.

"Maybe this is why you haven't turned yet," teased his husky voice.

Emma didn't turn to look but her eyes cornered at Sean sitting down next to her. The party was way down the shore, why'd he come over here? How'd he **see** her come over here?

He looked around at the big dock over them, hiding them from the sun and finished his joke, "Maybe your actually a vampire."

Emma faked a laugh giving him a look and went back to sadly watching the ocean. Why was this getting to her so much? Why did it _actually _hurt to know he couldn't pick her?

"why are you over here?" he asked, his eyes hard on the ocean too til slowly sneaking a glance and softened at her, "You okay?"

Emma didn't know where it was coming from, but she was really mad at him. "I'm not a baby Sean, I can handle my own problems."

"God, you're so fucking stubborn." he bittered but didn't move, stayed right by her side.

"well then leave me alone!"

"Fine!" he snapped and got up, went to charge off as she stood up to leave too. Maybe she should take a swim, shake it off... whatever it was she was feeling. She gasped a bit when he whirled around. She thought he was stormed off already

"You know, if you had any sense.." he scoffed before he lamely snapped, "You'd be a bit _nicer _to your future Alpha."

"I'll remember that," Emma taunted, "in the **future."** the two held hot passionate glares on another, Sean almost panting from anger. What did this girl do to him!?

"You _are _just a dumb teenage girl Emma." he spat, stepping in closer and Emma actually swallowed as he shook his head with a snicker "You don't know what's out there, and you act like your strong enough for anything. You're not, you're _human." _

Emma never felt so stung by the word Human. His blue eyes were so icy yet something else sparked inside them.

He went on, sizing her up and down, "If I remember correctly, you're not even one of us but you should be damn well thankful we watch over you like we do when you're so nieve.."

Emma had tears burning her eyes, and wished they wouldn't show themselves to Sean but her nose was red and she was snuffling to stop herself from crying, "Then stop!" she cried but then yelped when her body was brutally grabbed into his, making her gasp sharply and her hands cling to his muscular arms and her eyes widened to his.

His teeth were clenched, his eyes still blazing with fury but also..._want. __**Hunger. **_He needed her. "I can't." he told her, looking down at her lips and her heart pounded, her body so pressed up against his hard body. She then got scared, never feeling this way before, not _ready _for this kind of passion..she was 16!

"Sean.." she went to speak and push away but whimpered when he bent his head and crashed his lips down to hers.

He held the back of her head so she couldn't pull away too quick and she gasped and whimpered more before shutting her eyes tight when she tried to push him off but she couldn't. He was so strong, and _such a damn good kisser. _

She moaned a little, part of her is still scared, but too much of her doesn't give a damn and wanted him just as bad. He passionately kissed her, and her knees went weak, her mouth opening for entrance of his tounge that instantly teased against hers.

They fell back against the sand again, Emma on her back with Sean's big buff body laying over her, the older wolf having his way with her and now trailing kissing down her neck. "I can't stay away from you." he whispered in her ear after kissing around her neck and he was panting from the kiss too. "...can't stop thinking about you.."

Emma was seeing stars, and she gasps loudly now, tilting her head up with a cry of pleasure as his hands find their way down her bare body, since nothing but a bikini on. Everywhere seems hyper-sensitive, her nerves firing off like fireworks every where he touched. "Sean." she moans.

"That doesn't _help_, Emma." he practically growls. He knows she's not ready, that this was even too much right now, but he couldn't rip his hands off her and her moaning his name like that, like he said, DIDN'T help. He was TRYING to stop but he couldn't, he wanted to make her his.

God this was so wrong.

As his lips trail down her neck, he in haled her sweet scent of Vanilla. When he bites at her neck playfully, his hands gripped her hips and he didn't know if he bit too hard but she yelped, eyes shooting open and felt a burn on her right side. Both missed it, but when Sean raised his hand off her right side, his hand print had marked her, looking like it had burned into her yet faded away as they stood up.

...it was an _imprint._

"what?" he panted, trying to grab her arm and look over her body. She seemed okay now, but she pushed him away off her and her breathing was unsteady

"What are you doing!?" she yelled at him in disbelief. Why was he playing with her? Not even a year from now he'd have to chose **another **girl and it wasn't allowed to be her. Why would he play this cruel joke on her?

"Emma.." Sean drifted, looking at her and shaking his head, trying to apologize. Had he scared her? Went too far?

She yanked her hand back when he went to grab it and she caught her breath before looking down and shook her head at him, "There isn't an 'us', Sean. You get to choose from 100 other girls come next year to be your **mate **and I _won't _be there." she taunted his own words, "I'm **not **_one of you_, remember?" she crossed her arms, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Sean clenched his jaw tightly, his heart tightening painfully inside his chest. He looked away and actually looked s**tung **by those words but she was only repeating what he had said, what _everybody_ said to her; She was 'human'...not one of them, number one rule: No humans.. she was only accepted because her parents were wolves and they were still hoping she would turn soon. She was the _freak._

Now Sean felt angry, rejected and... hurt.

"**Fine."** he sneered and walked around her to get back to the party but stopped beside her and growled in her ear, "Like you said, _Emma_. **100 ****other ****girls."**

Emma hurtfully flinched, but he had already stormed off. Clearly there was a misunderstanding. Emma was clearly the girl he wanted and was falling for, and she clearly was too but was too young to understand everything. And then, there was that dumb human rule.

This was going to get messy.

Now visions of Sean with other girls and woman was literally ripping Emma apart, and she just wanted him to come back. He clenched his jaw too as he continued walking back to the party, trying not to look back at Emma ... but he wanted to do nothing but go back to her, beg for her to forgive him, and try to start over.

What had she done to Sean Cameron? He felt..

...he felt _in love._

_**(Can't fight the moonlight- Leanne Rhimes)  
>You can try to resist<br>Try to hide from my kiss  
>But you know<br>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
>Deep in the dark<br>You'll surrender your heart  
>But you know<br>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
>No, you can't fight it<br>It's gonna get to your heart**_

_**There's no escape from love  
>Once a gentle breeze<br>Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
>No matter what you think<br>It won't be too long  
>Til your in my arms<br>Underneath the starlight - starlight  
>We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right<br>Feel it steal your heart tonight**_

_**You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<strong>_


	6. You're My Mate

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews Chante! Honestly you're the only one who is reviewing this whole series. So I really appreciate it cause I do see other people reading and it bugs me when they don't leave a review :( It makes me want to stop writing. **

**I'm going to keep it up though! Here's another chapter today just for you! haha. I'm going to start updating my stories a lot tonight and tomorrow, so keep a lookout! Let me know if you have one you want me to personally update. (Your most favorite) Okay! Onto the story..**

Emma hadn't seen Sean since, like always he was out somewhere training to be their next Alpha and Emma was stuck at home, miserable over him and what had happened between them

Manny wouldn't let another day of this go by, and she happily dumped her LCBO bag on Emma's bed and a vodka bottle fell out, two tall cans of beer, and other mini bottles of Jack, tequlia and so much more.

"It's my birthday today and tonight is my big event." she cupped Emma's face, "As much as I love you but don't know what's wrong with you...you're not ruining my night! Start drinking."

Emma smiled at Manny's ordering but then frowned at the booze, "Me and vodka just don't go well together, Manny."

"Well then go for Jack. He's my other best friend." Manny tossed the Jack Daniels bottle into Emma's hands who jumped but caught it and they giggled.

Joeys bar was all set up for Manny's birthday, he turned to Mia and Alex, his coworkers tonight at the bar. "Everything ready?"

"Packs outside, Joey." Alex told him, coming from the door.

"Let em in!" he said, putting on the stereo and music blasting. The pack was invited ofcourse for Manny's 17th but so were her highschool friends.

Joey squished to the bouncers outside and told his boy, "Make sure to I D everyone tonight guys, put yellow wrist bands on the younger kids that aren't human."

They nodded and he shut the door behind him. The bar was crowded by the time Emma and Manny came and Manny squealed seeing all her cousins, "Chad, Chester, Chase!" she hugged her triplet cousins.

Emma laughed a bit, crossing her arms and thankfully didn't have to wear one of those stupid yellow bracelet's since the bouncers knew her from working time to time and her parents were also wolves. Just..for some reason, she wasn't.

"Happy birthday, honey!" Joey shouted over the music, hugging his not so little girl anymore.

Manny smiled so hard her dimples shined bright, wearing her tight little strapless cocktail dress. It was black, and her long brown hair was pin straight.

"You guys came!" gasped Manny, pulling Emma's hand toward their school friends Toby, Jt and...great, Peter.

Emma awkwardly shifted. Peter avoided her gaze too and cleared his throat, "be right back."

"You have a huge family.." JT had to admit, eyeing the intimidating members of Manny's pack but they had no idea what they were.

"I know." Manny joked only to Emma who got it, "we're like a pack of wolves."

"Manny, where are the hot guys?" sighed some girls from school, Paige and Hazel. Had I mentioned Manny was on the cheer squad when school was in session? She was good too, and all the cheerleaders came to her party.

Hazel seemed to look speechless as something caught her eye and she squeeked out, "Think they're _right there."_

Paige turned with her too and both gaped at the guys coming in. It was the Trio, Sean included..even Jay, which confused Manny. He acted like he didn't even see her? She looked awfully torn apart with what to think and tried to shake it off. "I wanna dance," she turned to Emma, "Can I dance with your cousin?"

"Spinner?" Emma asked, wrinkling her nose.

"God no." she rolled her eyes, "Craig."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and just left it to Manny. Of course no guy was going to say no, it was her birthday and Manny was a fox. Already, Craig and her were on the dance floor. Music thumping.

"So why'd you dump Peter before summer break Emma?" Paige had to ask, getting the scoop.

"Ya he's like.." Hazel paused to think of the word and giggled, "Such a babe. He might own his father buisness one day."

Emma awkwardly excused herself, "be right back." she took off, not noticing a figure behind that had turned and heard, then went after her. Sean.

Sean growled when someone stepped in his way of following Emma, Darcy. The Alphas Daughter. "What do you need, Darcy?" he sighed rather annoyed.

She wore a white tight hip hugging dress, and shrugged her shoulder with a smile, "Wondering if you dance, Sean?"

"I don't." he said bluntly, walking around her and she almost whimpered, gasping and watching him go and just reject her like that.

After tons of dancing and shouting over music, Manny needed a break. She went to the bar and someone leaned beside her, watching nobody come take their orders.

"You should complain," a husky voice teased in her ear, making chills go up her spine, "You're the birthday girl after all."

Manny's big brown eyes looked up when she turned her head to Jay. He had on that wolfish grin and he then went serious, staring back into her eyes. He felt it too, felt something _strong _for her. He felt possessive, protective over her..

"What can I-" Alex stopped in her tracks, seeing the tense situation between her own boyfriend and the birthday girl, "Jay!" she shouted madly, eyes furious

Jay snapped out of it and looked over just as Manny blinked and uncomfortably left in a hurry. This guy just liked to confuse and play with her. Alex was going to KILL her one day.

"Uh, excuse ME!" Alex barked at Jay, watching him actually ignore her and go after Manny.

Manny went to Craig who smiled down at her, "ready for more?" he teased, his hand pulling the small part of her back and into him to dance.

She uneasily smiled, Jay still on her mind and then gasped when she was ripped away from Craig from the devil himself.

"Wow, back off." Craig snapped but shut up when Jay actually didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Leave."

Manny's stunned away eyes watched Jay actually send Craig away and he looked... well Jay honestly looked** jealous**

"What is wrong with you!?" she yelled at him and he turned back to her, softening and then cringing. He couldn't explain it. He probably looked like an idiot.

"Manny.." he drifted off, looking around desperately for the words to explain all this.

"Why are you even here!" she yelled madly, "You never want to get to know me, you act like I'm nothing special yet you show up at my birthday party?"

Manny raised an eyebrow, speeding up her hand to make him just blurt it out already as he stood their speechless. He licked his lips nervously locking eyes with her and then took one big step closer to her and she stopped breathing, couldn't even move. She did however sneak a glance back to the bar, seeing Alex fuming and watching them. "Jay, Alex is-"

"I don't care about her." he admitted, looking down at Manny intensely, "**Your **all I think about. **Your** the girl I want. And yes, I try to act like you don't exist, so sue me.." he taunted her and he leaned in so close her body pressed against his, "..I don't know how else to react to wanting you so badly. Your 16, and I'm not _good_ for you."

"17.." Manny whispered, correcting him of her age now but her eyes in a trance on his lips as he was staring at hers and leaning down.

He smirked before he leaned in closer, "still not good for you..." he painfully felt her hands slide up his chest and his shoulders.

"Still don't care." she admitted and grabbed the back of his neck as he grabbed her into his arms and they kissed passionately.

Some people noticed them, thankfully not her Dad. Unfortunately Alex did but she wouldn't start a fight in the middle of MANNY'S birthday where everyone around would be on her side. Manny couldn't help it, she knew Jay was 'taken' but he said it himself, he wanted her and not Alex. He KISSED HER infront of Alex. Jay was waiting for the right age to tell Manny he wanted her and she wanted him back, he couldn't hold himself off.

They snuck to the back of the bar, in the 'break' room. They landed on the red couch, still kissing and Manny on top of Jay straddling him and he actually growled between the kiss, "Manny, don't start something you can't take back." he held her hips that just grinded against him again.

She felt it, he was hard under her. And she **wanted **it. "Why would I wanna take it back?" she smirked down playfully, "Best birthday present I ever had.."

He groaned when she straddled him again and his needy hands yanked the top of her dress down to her waist, her lacey black bra showing off her C cup breasts and he rolled his head back, growling in his throat and she kissed up his neck, smiling against his skin.

She was the sexiest thing he ever laid eyes on. She was meant for him. He leaned back up, sitting up and kissing her to pull away panting, "I want you, Manny. But it can't be here."

Manny pouted but nodded then smiled. She knew where they could go. It'd be a free house. Emma and her family were here, partying for her birthday. They bursted into Emma's room, falling on her bed.

"She won't mind?" panted Jay, now on top of Manny and her dress torn off already.

"She knows I've wanted you since ever." panted Manny back against the kiss until he stopped and stared down at her. "What?" Manny asked.

He stared down in disbelief, "You wanted me? Since 'forever'?"

Manny giggled a bit, and he throbbed in his pants. "Since I slapped you on the nose when I was 10 years old."

Jay's mouth fell and she kissed him, but he was too shocked. Manny couldn't believe it, she had an older guy at HER mercy? "Jay.." she drifted and purred, bitting his lower lip to get back to **this.**

He admitted as he put his hand out to caress her hair, "I've wanted you since you turned 15, Manny. But even before that I knew there was something about you..always wanted to protect you. Watch over you.."

"Well," she said while her hands slipped between them, smiling seductively up at him as she undid his jeans, "Now you can **have **me if you just _shut up _and take me!" she yelped when he did just that. And that night, Manny had never had sex like _that. _Jay truly brought out the wolf in her like she did him.

"Fuck, Manny .." Jay panted, pounding into Manny who squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly.

She was going to come, _again. _Jay wasn't like other boys she's been with, he was a man, an _animal. _He was everything she needed.

His breathing was heavy, his pupils dilated, he was trying to hold back his wolf. She was literally bringing out the wolf in him as he was to her. She never came so hard and both took forever to catch their breaths when he rolled off her.

He turned his head, turning on his side and she could barely open her eyes but smiled softly to the kiss he left on her forehead and he cupped her face, "You're mine now Santos."

"No more complaints about me being to young?" she teased, peaking one eye open.

He snickered, "I don't care anymore. You may be just 17, but you fuck like a woman. Your an animal" he teased, kissing down her neck and admitted, "And my wolf can **not **hold back anymore...you're my mate."

Manny happily leaned up and kissed him hard. She felt it too. Mates, forever. As they kissed and his hand laid on her neck, she hissed and felt the imprint burn into her and then it was suddenly gone and they smiled against the kiss.


	7. Full Moon

"Where the hell did the birthday girl?" Jane asked, standing with Emma, Craig and Spinner.

Emma tried not to look, but at the door about to leave was Sean and Lucas, and Lucas' new girlfriend Mia. She looked down and tried to focus on the conversation

"She left her own party hours ago." Craig said.

"Why?" Emma asked confused and blinked. She hadn't noticed her own best friend and the birthday girl leave?! What was WITH her.

Craig shrugged with a snicker, "Beats me, she went of with Jay."

Emma looked impressed, "Wow." she admitted. Manny MUST be having a good birthday then. How did she miss all this?

"Want a ride home?" Spinner asked them.

"Gonna run.." Craig said, clenching his jaw. Truth was, he liked Manny. Jay had REALLY pissed him off tonight. His wolf was dying to get out so a run would calm him down.

Emma watched Craig go and knew he was upset, but Manny has been into Jay since forever. "I kinda wanna walk too.." she admitted.

Jane gave her a look after sharing one with Spin, "You plus a dark alley isn't very..."

Sean stood at the stood, pretending to listen to Lucas and Mia but his good hearing was actually on Emma's conversation. She wanted to walk home, at night, and her friends were trying to tell her no.

'You plus a dark alley isn't very..." Jane drifted off, "Safe."

Emma sighed, walking ahead of them, "Fine then. Lets go." she led them out and Spinner dug for his car keys.

"Sean." the guy almost jumped, focusing too hard on something else as Ellie joined them and raised an eyebrow at him.

He sucked in a deep breath, pretending Emma walking by and leaving wasn't bugging him. "What's up?" he asked Ellie.

Ellie was an okay girl to him. 'A cool chick'. But mainly because she hid her ugly side to him. Still though, he wasn't interested. But if Emma didn't turn soon, he did HAVE to pick someone else and he had no idea who that'd be. He hated rules.

"Walk me home?" she asked seductively, backing up and smiling as she opened the door

Sean caught Lucas' smirk at him and even Mia walked off giggling, taking Lucas with her. Now Sean had no choice. "Okay.." he sighed.

As he stepped out, she grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street. But on the street, getting into Spinners parked car, Emma paused and saw the two before she got in. Her heart twisted, her stomach turned. Emma looked away, tears burning her eyes. She said it herself, 100 other girls, throwing themselves at him. She lost her chance. She had NO chance. Something in her stirred painfully and she shook her head, getting into the car. She must of drank too much tonight.

"Good night!" Emma called to Spinner and Jane before they pulled out of her driveway and she sighed unhappily, closing the door behind her. She wondered if Sean went back to Ellie's place, if he was kissing her... touching her like he had her- Emma cried out in pain, feeling her stomach seem like it was ACTUALLY pulling apart.

"AHHH!"

Upstairs, both Jay and Manny came running down, Manny more faster, "EMma!?" she saw the blonde on the floor, trying to get up and panting from the pain.

"I feel sick." moaned Emma.

"Too much to drink, party animal?" Jay joked with a grin til she glared up at him and both he and Manny stepped back with their mouths dropped. Emma's eyes flashed gold.

"Emma!" Manny exclaimed, "You're changing!"

Emma cried out in pain as she literally felt her bones cracking.

Jay and Manny now looked down at the cutest wolf both have even seen. "You're beautiful!" squealed Manny, more happy about this then Emma.

A pure white wolf with bright hazel eyes and gold splashed in them, stood before them, whimpering. Clearly Emma didn't like not having control of when she turned.

"here." Jay said, handing Emma a glass of water when she had finally turned back after tons of consoling from Manny. Where were her parents?! It was a full moon tonight, they were probably out running.

Emma had a house coat around her, thankfully Manny got that before she changed back and Jay, gentlemen like for once, turned around as she got into the black silk house coat.

"Why did I have to change tonight?" growled Emma, panting still though and sipped her water, looking bug eyed up at Manny, "I didn't even get SIGNS of changing."

"Yea you went for the whole thing." Jay winced, "Must of hurt." usually when someone was changing into a wolf, it was a full month of little things changing, not the whole thing at once.

"Emma, just be happy you're finally a wolf!" Manny exclaimed, "You did it! you're one of us and now Ellie, Alex, all of them can go to hell!"

"Alex." groaned Jay, remembering his girl friend now and Manny's eyes widened too..

Emma looked between them and had to ask, "Oh yea..how did.." she motioned between the two, "That happen?"

Manny scoffed, "Full moons makes us...energized okay?" she looked to Jay with a cringe, "We got a little too touchy at the bar infront of her." Alex was probably going to KILL her. Damn the full moon.

Jay explained simply with a shrug, "Our wolves wanted out, and they wanted another." he smirked at Manny, "I've had for awhile. I'm not going to blame the full moon."

She blushed and tried not to giggle but Emma stared off, "Full moons.." she sucked in a shakey breath, feeling her heart crush, "makes us crazy?"

"Crazy, horny, energized.." Jay explained and said, "Anything you're feeling at the moment when that moon comes up, you're going to feel 10 times more. You feeling hungry? You'll eat a whole cow when the full moons up. You feeling upset? Prepare to rage out."

"I'm okay." Emma mumbled, looking down, "I think I'm mostly exhausted from what just happened."

"Lets get you to bed." Manny shut up and cringed, "Let me wash your blankets and get you to bed."

"MANNY!" Emma yelled angrily and her face looked disgusted.

Jay and both Manny just laughed.

Meanwhile with Sean. Sean nearly groaned as his back was pushed up against a tree out of nowhere, Ellie against his body a second after that. Ellie had got him in the woods, it was suppose to be a short cut to home but she got him when he wasn't prepared.

Ellie crashed her lips up to his and her fingers were clenching his shirt, and then her hands felt around his abs that were under it. Sean tried to kiss back, but his lips felt weak. He even opened his eyes sadly and Ellie pulled away panting. He looked down and she snickered in disbelief. He was NOT rejecting her. Not today!

She took a step back and taunted him as she unbuttoned her shirt slowly, "Sean come on," she looked up, "Full moon" she took her shirt off to her black lace bra, "Don't you feel it, baby?" Ellie was never a very 'horny' person, but when the full moon was out, and she was around Sean Cameron? God did she ever want it.

Seans eyes were distant, and he would of laughed but was so upset. Before the full moon rised, he was moody about Emma in the first place...now it just made him 10 times more broody.

"I can't tonight, Ellie. Sorry." he muttered before leaning off the wall but she grabbed his hand and turned him to look at her.

He scoffed and looked around like he had somewhere to be but gave her time, "What, Ellie?" he snapped.

"Sean, I'm the **only **one that can give you everything you need." She said desperately, her eyes staring up into his, "No other girl in the pack can satisfy you and if at The Chosing there is a fight? I'd win. I'm one of the strongest wolf out of the girls."

Sean nodded, clenching his jaw but wasn't taking this too seriously. In the end, he chose anyways if he wanted the girl or not. Ellie said it herself, 'one' of the strongest, she may not of been the number 1 strongest. He went to leave and muttered over his shoulder, "then I guess it'll be you."

Ellie watched him go, a smile spreading across her face and watched him til out of site. Her heart raced, and she was SURE she was going to be the Alpha wife now. Sean's girl. She squeeled happily and turned to her auburn haired wolf with bright green eyes, and then she raced home.

She howled at the moon, joining the other howls.

"Seriously Manny, I just want to sleep." Emma told her friend tiredly and kind of sickly. She curled into her bed, now fresh and washed (thanks Manny.)

Manny sadly nodded but gave a small smile, "Tomorrow it'll be better. It probably happened all at once because it's been inside you longer than it should of been."

Silence.

"em.."

Emma looked up from her pillow at Manny who slumped her shoulders and looked down. She slowly looked up, "Do you think maybe it took this long...and acted up so fast because.."

Emma looked at Manny curiously, wondering why she thought it took her this long to change.

"You maybe..**wanted **to hold it down? And that's why you can't control it now."

Emma's mouth fell... because that could of been exactly why. Being looked at as the 'freak' in the house, Emma decided she didn't want to be a wolf if they could cast her out so easily just because she was human a little longer than they once were. And the longer she was around humans, the more she didn't want to change. Not til she met Sean..

Oh god, Sean. Now her whole body felt in pain again and she groaned, laying back down, "Manny I really can't talk right now." she whimpered. Her heart felt shredded. Jay said it, if you were feeling sad, you'd feel sadder 10 times more. What do you think a heart break felt like 10 times more the pain?

"Ok." whispered Manny, finally leaving and shut the door after her.

Meanwhile, Jay entered his apartment that he shared with Sean. Sean was up, wide awake, on the couch and Jay raised an eyebrow, "Shocked you're not running out in the woods."

Sean blinked and snapped out of it. He didn't even notice Jay come in and he sighed, "Not feeling it."

Jay snickered and eyed him, "Why's that?" he noticed Sean look sulky. Sean was always a moody type but he **never **showed when he was sad. That just showed his weakness', which Sean didn't like. Blame the full moon. "what's up?" Jay asked more seriously.

Sean just shook his head and clenched his teeth madly, "It'll be over when the moon goes away."

"Not really, you'd still be upset but you can just hide it easier. Just tell me, maybe it'd make you feel better."

"Since when are you my therapist?" snapped Sean.

"Since whatevers on your mind seems to be ripping you apart. This full moon tonight is really intense," Jay explained what happened earlier, "I imprinted Manny."

Sean just blinked at him and Jay chuckled.

"I know." he said, "But you just do it when you know its 'the one', it just happens, even if you don't fully intend to do it."

"Never done that before.." muttered Sean unknowingly that he did, to Emma.

Jay teased, "Well that's because you're a heart breaker, the ladies love you but you've never fallen inlove my man," _that's not true, "_but I can tell you it feels good-"

Jays voice was put on mute as Seans eyes widened a little. _Shit. _Sean **was **inlove with Emma. The agony of being away from Emma, the torture he felt tonight of not being with her, the dreams of her (Ok that was always there but now they were INTENSE)..

"holy shit." whispered Sean more to himself. He imprinted Emma. A human. _His_ human. He looked up wide eyed at Jay but tried not to look obvious and sat there still like.

His pack would kill him for imprinting a human. But Emma drove him crazy, but made him happy, made his heart do things he never thought they'd be able to do. She was it, she was his mate.. even if just human. He **knew **she was the one.

Jay's voice was loud and clear as he brought up something else from this crazy night, "Snake's daughter changed tonight too. Manny's pretty little blonde friend?"

Sean stood up, eyes wide. "She did **what?" **His head couldn't take **any more **suprizes. The full moon was going to rip his brain apart.

Emma changed?!


	8. You Belong To Me

Emma tossed and turned until she was finally able to get little shut eye. She laid in her bed, in her silk little house coat still and when she thought Manny had gone back home, she felt weight on the edge of her bed.

Emma inhaled deeply, just wanting to be alone. "Manny please-" she looked up but gasped and shot back when it wasn't Manny. Emma sat up against her pillows and stared back at Sean with an unsure look in her eyes.

Was she dreaming?

Just incase not, she made sure to tighten the rope of her house coat though. Ugh. She should of put on some pjs..

What was he doing here? In her house? _On _her bed?!

He sat on the edge of her bed beside her, and turned his head to stare back at her and he spoke low, "You changed." his eye ran down her body, making her swallow hard.

Emma wondered how the hell he knew, but even without Jay telling him, Sean sitting here now sensed it. His wolf could sense hers and his wolf was trying to scratch its way out of him and to her. He even felt it and almost cringed but buried the pain down. It was the imprint, and on the full moon, his wolf wanted his mate..and this had to be the most painful thing Sean's ever had to resist tonight.

She was oblivious to how much he was pulling himself back right now.

Emma nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Sean spoke next in a real serious tone, "Emma, you need to tell Joey as soon as tomorrow you turned. Get everything checked, learn how to control it." Jay had told him about her changing without wanting to, and all at once. Sean didn't like hearing she went through that pain.

When Sean noticed Emma not responding back, he took it as her still mad at him. He had after all kissed her without her consent at the beach...and hadn't seen her since. He nodded, clenching his jaw tightly and went to get up to go.

Emma blamed the full moon, but she **really **didn't want him to go. "Sean." she whimpered a little, grabbing his hand and he stopped but didn't turn. Her little fingers tangled in his big strong hand and he tried to shake the feeling off that she felt him. This girl shouldn't have such a hold to his heart but she did, and she could crush it so easily when all of Sean's life he had been **great **at blocking people out. Why couldn't he her?

A 16 year old **girl **had him wrapped around her finger.

Emma bit her lip and asked hopefully, "please stay." her big eyes stared up at him, hopefully and he turned back around.

He stood in front of her window, the moonlight reflecting off his perfect muscles and his blue eyes hypnotized her as they seemed as if they almost glowed in the dark...maybe they did.

"I...I can't, _Emma_."

Emma eyed him and tilted her head. Why not? She saw his eyes trying to avoid looking at her, he seemed to be struggling with something too inside his head, she could tell by the torture in his eyes.

She stood up and noticed she didn't intend to, but the wolf inside her was almost in all control. She couldn't completely blame her wolf, she **was **the wolf. Clearly they both wanted the same thing, they didn't want Sean to leave.

He looked down, seeing their bodies slowly inching together, "Emma." he warned her once more. Didn't she **get it**? He was tempted as it was to have his way with her, but on a full moon, his wants and needs were 10 times worst and he had NO idea how he had held back this long from her...especially with her standing in that little black silk housecoat. Her tight, toned and tanned body glowing against the moonlight since she now stood right where he was infront of her bedroom window.

Emma couldn't believe it. One moment, she was wishing she could put her hands on his body, on his strong shoulders...the next minute, she actually was. Her little hands brushed onto his biceps, and gently laid there as he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply while touching his forehead to hers in an attempt to keep his cool and try to calm down but it wasn't close enough.

Emma gasped as he crashed his lips deeply against hers and inhaled deeply. She couldn't even kiss back when he had already pulled away but still laid his forehead down on hers, his eyes shut and panting. He seemed to be REALLY trying to resist kissing her. Her heart was pounding and she wanted _more. _When he kissed her, everything seemed perfect.

Emma whimpered slighlty, lifting her mouth to find his before her inhibitions took over. Sean groaned as her lips met his softly and tentatively and the battle for self-control was lost. That **damn **full moon, you couldn't hide anything from it. Sean pulled her against his body more tightly and took control of the kiss, pressing his mouth firmly against hers and teasing her with little swipes of his tongue against the seam of her lips. Emma gasped as he gently bit into her lower lip and he took advantage by claiming her mouth fully and forcefully with his talented tongue.

Emma felt as if the world was spinning as Sean showed his dominance in the most pleasurable of ways. She was amazed at how easy it was to just lose herself in his intoxicating taste. His arms were so tight around her that she almost couldn't breath. Almost.

Sean suddenly broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers once more and she was out of breath, cheeks blushing. Why Sean Cameron wanted her of all the other girls in the pack? She'd never know. She wasn't his 'type' like Ellie, or 'experienced' like Manny, or tough like Alex.

Suddenly the alpha in Sean stirred as he held his mate in his arms tightly, sharing a kiss like _that _had him ready to claim her.

"No more running away from this anymore, Emma." he told her. Emma looked up at him and gave him a look like she didn't know what he was talking about. He raised an eyebrow at her and said, "I get your young, that this is all new... but you're mine now. You can't act like a wreckless teenager anymore. You can't kiss me and run away again...your my mate now." he spoke rather firmly.

Now.. Emma was a big feminist supporter. So how do you think she'd react to this? On a **Full Moon. **When you're mad on the night of the full moon? You were **pissed. 10 times worse.**

Emma snapped at him rudely, "Excuse me!?" she snickered and shook her head ridiculously at him, "I am not **yours, **Sean. I am my own person, with my own needs to do whatever I want. You don't own me." she taunted, "Welcome to the 20th century of woman rights."

Sean didn't think her rambling or protests were cute tonight, he looked her dead in the eye and promised "You are mine whether you know it yet or not."

Ignoring the fact that her heart had literally just skipped a beat, Emma narrowed her eyes, "What makes you-"

"I imprinted you, Emma." he got down to the point.

Emma's mouth dropped, searching his eyes for some kind of sign he was joking. But she knew he wasn't. She could FEEL he wasn't. "Un imprint me!" She childishly yelled at him.

Sean snickered, looking at her in amusement. She knew so little about their own kind, their rules, their mating ways.

"I couldn't of imprinted you if we weren't meant to be, Emma. If you weren't the one, I couldn't of marked you. You clearly feel the same way."

Emma wanted to slap him for being so arrogant. Right...but arrogant! "Get out."

He looked mad now, and never had she seen him actually THIS mad. He looked like he was going to wolf out on her, "If you asked me _nicely _to just give you some time to get use to this, I would of Emma." he leaned in and she lost her breath, "But now I'm just going to **make **you see you belong with me."

What did that mean? What was he going to do?

Emma whimpered but moaned when he kissed her once more, backing her up against the end of the bed and his hands roamed down her body and she sighed into the kiss but then her hands tried to fight him off. No, no stop letting him have his damn way with you! He just said you were his, like an object and not a person!

Emma groaned into the kiss when she couldn't push him away, he was so strong, like stone. Her weak efforts were making him smirk and his hands had reached her rope of her house coat..

"Sean." she gasped but felt her knees go weak. She also felt terrified as it was ripped off her, but still excited. She now was standing there in nothing but her lacey dark purple bra and matching panties. He had stopped kissing her to stare down hungrily at her and she was scared of that too. She wasn't even use to the boys at school wanting her this way, so she could barely comprehend Sean, a young man and their **Alph**a, wanted her this bad.

She backed up just a bit when he finally released his stare on her body, only to rip off his shirt. Jesus, how was she suppose to resist now? She sharply gasped when he grabbed her back to him, her body pushed up against his by his arm wrapped around her tightly, her hands helplessly resting on his sculpted shoulders and she couldn't help but stare down at his lips and up into his eyes.

She bit her lower lip she felt his strong hands smooth down her hips to the back of her thighs and she tried not to moan, but she could feel herself getting hot. He then picked her up, his eyes never leaving hers and her legs wrapped around his waist like reflex. She watched him stare up at her possessively as he carried her down to the bed. Her heart pounded faster.

Sean laid over her, careful not to crush her and stared down at the blonde beauty lying almost naked under him. His expression seemed playful, "You stopped fighting me, Emma. Should I be worried?"

Her gaze widened fractionally, and then she tried to gain her attitude back, "Do you want me to fight you?" she asked

His smirk grew into a grin, a real smile. That smiled distracted her when he pulled her thighs up around his waist again and then she felt **it ** and wasn't so distracted anymore. She almost gasped because.. well, my god! He was hard as rock, and seemed, **big**. Manny always said if Emma was going to find a guy for her first time, it'd be better if he wasn't big. Sean was going to hurt wasn't he?

She bit her lip when he finally replied while trailing kisses down her best, "No," kiss, "I don't." Kiss.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Sean," Emma replied with a moan, "I'm not entirely sure what it is that you want from me. But I _don't _belong to anybody."

..And she wasn't sure if she was ready to give up her virginity yet.

Emma sucked back a scream, and exhaled deeply but shakingly when she now felt Sean's hand inside her panties, rubbing around her hot clit.

"Your parents home?" he huskily asked in her ear before leaning his head down to her shoulder and kissed it tenderly but his hand worked fast and hard.

Emma shut her eyes tight, trying to stop herself from crying out loud and moaned longingly and panted heavily. Sean's fingers were like magic, but ofcourse he would know how this works, how to please any girl, but it's like his fingers and mouth were meant for her only. She's never been passed Peter Stone making out and touching her boobs though..this was a WHOLE new level.

"Answer me." Sean growled back in her ear but playfully and narrowed his eyes to see her face of pleasure as he went back to sucking her neck and nipped it playfully

"SEAN!"

He throbbed, and it was painful. His animal half wanted to rip her clothes off right there, fuck her senseless and do it all over again. Have his way with her for days. Make her forget her 'rights' and beg him to _make her _his. But not this time, not her first time.

Emma finally arched against him, and he groaned as she pressed against his aching cock. She was lucky he loved her.. she was lucky he was strong enough to hold himself back. She was after all, a virgin. He knew, he could smell it when she was human too. How she protected herself from the boys at school with her beauty? He'd never know. But he was damn well happy.

Emma came, and called out his name again and he felt her body shake under him. Her thighs tightened around his hand and he kept it there, soothing her and his mouth still kissing her neck but more softly as she panted and tried to catch her breath.

Emma opened her eyes, seeing stars.

"Who do you belong to Emma?" Sean asked again, his fingers pulling her chin down to look at him as she finally calmed down and stared back into his eyes.

That...that _JERK! _

Emma swung his arm off her, getting up and snarled, "Not you." with that, she charged to her bathroom and slammed the door shut

She swore she heard him laugh.

God her mate was such an charming ass. 


	9. Playing Games

When Emma had told her parents first thing that next morning what had happened to her, they were ecstatic. They had called their closest friends to come over and celebrate over dinner which meant Manny, her father Joey, her cousins Craig and Spinner, and for some reason? Jesse Adams and his father Elliot.

Emma wore a tight but respectable mini black dress, it was strapless and yes it highlights her chest area and curves, let alone showed off her long tanned legs. I don't know, since changing she felt dressing...sexier.

Or maybe it was part of growing up?

She helped put her plate from dinner back into the sink as her friends and family were laughing in the dining room. The whole dinner she felt Jesse's eyes hard on her. They were from another wolf pack a town away but they had a truce. His pack was where Snake was from originally. Jesse was 21, had slicked back wavy hair, was tall and lean but he was no Sea-

Emma yelped and jumped back when she turned, the one and only standing right there. She glared up at Jesse since knowing him since a kid and barked, "Don't sneak up on an uncontrollable she wolf like that."

He grinned crookedly, and Emma knew this smile made the girls melt but it didn't with her. Deep down she knew what her parents were trying to do, Manny told her about all the guys in the pack excited that she had changed, that they could now have her but she was already taken.

"You really grew up beautiful, Nelson." Jesse told her, his emerald eyes shining as he eyed her down like a piece of meet, "Could barely tell you're still in highschool."

"Well, I am so-" Emma paused when he put his hands on her arms, his thumb motioning in circles around her elbows and she shrugged out of his hold when he tried to bring her in close, "**So back off."**

"Age doesn't matter Emma, not when we are only 5 years apart.." he kept inching closer, trapping her back against the sink, "_Not _when you look like this," he nearly growled looking down at how sexy she looked, "And not when your parents even agree you **need **a mate."

"Then I'll find one," Emma taunted raising her eyebrow at him, "It just won't be you."

He nearly laughed, "I'm the toughest wolf in our pack back in our town."

"Well your not in ours." Emma snapped back. Sean would literally break this guys hand for touching her right now and talking like this. Like she was going to be his.

"Your parents already chose for you Emma." he confirmed, and Emma's mouth dropped, her head shaking no and he nodded, "Out of all the wolves that had stepped up, wanting you.. they chose **me**. That's why I'm here. You should be _greatful_, I might be the next Alpha in my pack..."

Might be? Emma wanted to snicker, but she felt so confused right now she couldn't and plenty of thoughts were running around in her head. Where had Sean been when all these wolves were stepping up for her? She thought she was _his._

"Think about it." Jesse told her, leaning down slowly and she moved her head so he couldn't kiss her. He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek, "Not like you have much choice but...I'll give you til your 17th birthday in a month."

Emma's breath was shakey, watching him back up and leave. She stood there, mortified. Manny had walked back into the kitchen with her own dirty dishes and was giggling to whatever was happening in the dining room til she stopped and noticed Emma didn't look good.

"Em, you okay?" she asked.

Emma just shook her head no but turned and didn't even explain. She leaned on the sink, staring down at nothing and sniffed, trying to hold in her tears. She wasn't ready for this kind of stuff, this world, not even ready to be imprinted but she was.. which was okay because she could tell she was in love with Sean but she was young, still understanding what that meant. It hurt knowing how easily he could make her hurt, or make her jealous. But when he made her happy, or when** he** was _happy, _ugh that was the best. His smile, just even his smirks made her weak. She felt safe with him, strong...

She wanted time to think this all through, to do things when **she **was ready. This was happening WAY too fast when she thought it wouldn't ever happen. She didn't want other guys coming up and confusing her, trying to take her when she was already taken. She hadn't even had the courage yet to tell her parents she was already somebodys mate, **their new Alphas mate. (Not that her mother would be mad, she almost had her own crush on Sean)**

Then there was that whole thing with Sean, she wasn't ready to back down yet from him calling her his own property. If she was going to be his girl, he was going to understand there was consequences and certain steps to be taken. Though...last night she kinda failed to show him and he won that round but she was working on it!

After the dinner and 'show', Manny had gone to Jays. She groaned when she came into his apartment seeing him lying on the couch and watching tv but he moved his arm up so she could lie down and placed it over her.

"Where were you all night?" he almost whined, and Manny smiled against his neck and nuzzeled it as he carressed her hair. She loved he cared so much about her, made her feel so protected and loved. No other guy had ever made her feel this way and if she lost Jay, she didn't know what'd she do but that wouldn't happen, they were imprinted..written in the stars.

"Emma's for a little celebration. Wasn't much fun for her though." Manny said with a yawn and cuddled more into him, resting her head on his chest and his arm went around her.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, but stayed awake. _Just for her. _"What happened?"

"Jesse Adams from the pack in Saint Brookes, he wants to put his claim on Emma. Supposedly, so do her parents."

"He's alright." Jay informed, "Met him once when we were kids. He's a lot older though."

"No different than me and you." smirked Manny, looking up and seeing his devilish smirk.

"You need a man though." he playfully remarked, now rolling her over and under him as she squeled a bit and giggled.

"Jay this is serious!" she gave him a look and had to push her arms on his chest from going to kiss her and heard him growl. Wow, he really needed to kiss her. She got to the point, "You do know Emma and Sean have a _thing _right?"

He looked taken back, then confused. He shook his head and snickered down at her, "No.. No Sean doesn't, he wouldn't-" he paused, remembering Sean being so different lately. No girls around, the other night on the full moon he was so sulky like... like a guy in love. "Holy shit." he remarked and sat up, sitting against the couch again.

Manny pouted, she didn't want him to get off her! She was just trying to let him know. She sat up and went over, sitting on his lap and he snapped out of it and looked up at her in a trance. She kissed him softly and pulled away to notice something still on his mind. "what?" she asked.

"Have other guys tried to claim you? Before me?" he asked.

Manny raised an eyebrow, "What guys hadn't?" she teased and yelped when he grabbed her hips roughly into his and slid his fingers in her hair, gripping it playfully and she leaned down smiling sexily before she kissed him, "None of them were you though." they kissed passionately, Manny whimpering in between and he sighed heavenily into the kiss. She was complete bliss.

Jay had never been a 'one girl' only type of guy, even with Alex. Alex was just a long time girlfriend because he could relate to her, she was tough, he was tough, but she never could hold him down like Manny could. He already knew he was Manny's and nobody elses and he'd never look at another girl again. Manny had everything.

Manny gasped a little but kissed him harder when he ripped her fancy button up blouse apart and just threw it off her, his mouth still on hers. Soon enough, she was naked and guiding on top of him, her back arched and her head thrown back in ecstasy. His hands held her hips to tight, his finger tips almost left marks and he hung his head down on her chest, nipping at her breasts and pulled her in closer. "JAY!" she shouted and he pulled the back of her neck to lift her back to him, and she hung her head against his, shutting her eyes tight, "Oh god please just make me come, Jay." she was so close, and she rocked her hips back down on his as he helped raise his cock into her more and she moaned and whimpered, needing him to make her his. "Please.." she almost cried in agony, clenching her teeth and feeling it raising inside her.

He growled possessively and easily lifted her as he decided to move them onto the ground and he now laid over her, him now over her petite frame, thrusting deep inside her and her body jerked forward each time he pounded into her, "Who do you belong to, Manny?" he panted hotly in her ear.

"YOU!" She felt it coming, and she cried out in pleasure. He was so big and she felt him hitting every spot inside her, her walls beginning to vibrate. "Jaaaayyy!"

Sweat trickled down his forehead around his hair line and he tried to keep back from coming into her yet, "Whose the only one who fucks you like this?" he sped up, and she thrashed under him, her nails digging into his back until she arched back and couldn't take it anymore.

**"YOU!" **she gasped, her eyes widening and came hard, shutting her eyes again and falling back to moan animalistic ally and he too came hard, and wildly into her.

"Jay.." she drifted with half a whine, still panting and he jerked once more into her before collapsing breathlessly and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry dimples," he playfully said, "I had to."

"You couldn't pull out?" she taunted, raising an eyebrow and he lifted his head to look at her with a deadly smirk.

"Who cares if you get pregnant." he looked down at her, smoldering her body, "You will anyways soon enough."

"Is that so?" Manny teased with a slight giggle, "You never took me as a 'I want kids' type of guy."

"I'm not." he admitted, "but with you I could. We'd have pretty good looking pups."

"don't call them pups," she said with a smile and an eye roll, "They'd be babies. Human babies!"

"Only at the start." he said with a shrug, his hands starting to roam around her body, "Then we'd teach em how to change, and when they do we'd train them.. run around the woods together. You'd be a good mom." he could just tell, they'd be good.

Mannys heart was pounding and she cupped his face to kiss him deeply in which he kissed back, and pulled her body up into his to put his arms around her on the floor. She gasped when she felt him poke in between her thighs again, "Really Jay? Again? I'm not going to be able to walk at the towns Specail Wolf event this weekend" she pouted, "I love that event."

"You love **me **more, _so turn around_." he ordered huskily and she couldn't help but bite her lip and felt her heat already begin to want him and she did as told, and his body laid over her, her ass already grinding against his hardness and wanting it. His cock slowly entering her from behind as he grabbed her long brown hair and nuzzled his head between the back of her shoulder and neck as he thrusted inside. _"JAY!"_

That weekend, Manny and Ema were walking around the Town's park that had been set up for the big event this weekend. You know how I told you about the town being famously known for it's 'werewolf' suspicions and sightings. Well every month of August in the summer they would have a big event with horror movies in the park on a big screen tv like the Drive in, and the usual old classic werewolf movies would play. They'd also hand out free food that always had a wolf on it somehow like cupcakes, suckers, cake, cookies. And lots of meet too! Hot dogs, burgers... and town activities included races in the woods, or even just scavenger hunting for more clues of wolf where abouts. Their was even some guy who dressed up as a big scary werewolf from the movies (They weren't like that, they were just regular wolves. There was no such thing as WEREwolves) .

Manny giggled while sipping on her slushi in her hand, watching kids run by screaming but laughing. Visitors from out of town were taking pictures of the dressed of werewolf and everything else. "I love this time of the year."

"I think Halloween's worst." Emma insisted with half a smile. The summer heat was a lot to take today, and Emma wore short jean shorts and a white tank top that cut off a little between the belly botton and where her shorts began. Her long tanned legs showed off, and her summer tan. Her blonde hair was down around her shoulders, slightly wavy and curly from being naturally left alone. She had her sunglasses on top of her head too

Manny wore her mini jean skirt and a black tank top herself, and to top it, she wore a bright orange cowboy hat she stole off of Spinner with her long brown hair down, straightened.. the way Jay liked it.

"Where are the guys?" Manny asked, "I thought they loved this day too."

"They hate it, Manny." Emma giggled while giving her best friend a look. Most of this pack thought this day was a day humans tried putting them down, because of the fake horror films, the tourist scams and the corny werewolf get up.

"Then why are they here?" smirked Manny, eyeing Emma and nodded to the crowd around them but inbetween squished through the guys. Lucas, Mia, Sean, Jay and even Spinner, Emma's own cousin, was with them.

"couldn't tell you.." muttered Emma under her breath but bared a smile when Spinner got there first, the guys and Mia behind.

"I LOVE this stuff!" he exclaimed, "Wanna go play a game?" he asked Emma and she had no choice as he grabbed her arm, bringing her to a game

Sean snickered but watched them go just a few feet away. He made sure to keep a close eye on her.

"I hate this shit." muttered Jay, walking around and going to Manny but scowling and looking around at the kids playing at a game hut. The game was fake guns, and you had to shoot a wolf to get the prize. What those little boys didn't know was a **real **wolf was behind them, who could bite their annoying little heads off any second.

Manny gave Jay a look, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Wasn't he just rambling about 'having kids' with her a few days ago? He just smirked at her and kissed her hello until something caught both his and hers eye.

"Uh oh." teased Mia, her arms around Lucas' waist and teased the two, "What are you two going to do about _that?"_

Over by the popcorn stand, stood Alex herself standing with Jane and Ellie.

Manny had to admit, "I don't even get why Jane hangs around them." she waved slightly to Jane who looked over too.

How could Jane not notice? Alex was practically flying lazer beams with her eyes and Ellie glared over too.

"Manny's such a slut." hissed Ellie, popping popcorn into her mouth from her bucket. She growled when a kid ran over her foot when she walked by, "god I hate this day!"

Jane laughed, she liked it. "It's fun!"

Alex got back on the Manny topic, "Whatever, she can fucking have him." she swallowed hard, hating Jay had left her for this girl and she thought she gave him everything. She could just never tied him down. How could Manny so easily? She hated admitting that he finally looked like he found his true mate.. At least she had a chance for something else now, "Now I'm free and single to enter the Chosing at least.."

Ellie almost gasped and turned to Alex, shaking her head. "Alex!" she looked around in panic. If Alex entered, Ellie would no longer be the toughest.

"It's not like I want Sean or anything." snorted Alex. Infact, she wasn't even really that attracted to Sean even though she did know he was a good looking guy. Jay was a hottie too but that still wasn't why she dated him. To be honest...she didn't know if she liked guys at all. "It isn't about taking your precious Sean from you. I want the power." she went into dream land just thinking about her, her, the alpha female.

"It's not just about the power Alex," snapped Ellie, "You have to want the guy too."

Jane admitted, "You do need to be there as his mate sexually too. Alpha isn't a real alpha without his lady" she joked but they watched Alex frown, "and he needs to feel the same for you or an imprint weren't occur. You won't be true mates and you'd have to step down from his side."

Alex snapped, "We'll see."

Ellie madly pushed her popcorn into Janes hands, "Fine! We're through! Consider me your ex best friend for now on."

"I'm going to cry." taunted Alex, glaring right back at the firey red head, "Sick of you being so fucking obsessed over him. If I win, I'm just going to hold it over your pretty little head."

With that, Alex stormed off and Ellie stood there breathing angerily and trying to get it together. Jane tried to warn, "If you change into a wolf right HERE, in the middle of THIS," she looked around at the 'werewolf' believers, "It'll be bad."

Ellie nodded, and sucked in a shakey breath. She couldn't believe Alex! How dare she!? She felt tears form her eyes and muttered, "I gotta go." with that she stormed off.

Craig, who was looking around for his cousins, was just walking into the park when Ellie bashed into him and almost fell. "Woah," he said, putting his hands on her arms "you okay?"

Ellie whiped her tears and glared but eyed him. "Your a wolf." she eyed him closer. She could tell. Was he part of their pack?

"Ya." he grinned sheepishly, "i've been in your pack for years. Thanks for JUST noticing me." he joked.

She smiled sadly, and crossed her arms. "Sorry." she muttered. She looked down and still couldn't get over what had just happened with Alex over Sean.

Craig offered slowly, "You..wanna go play some games? I lost my cousins."

Ellie looked back up, shocked. She knew she was a pretty girl, but she never really had a lot of guys wanting to spend time with her unless it was a guy friend who friend zoned her because she was the 'cool chick'. 'one of the guys'. Also didn't help she practically had a sign over her head that stated she was Sean's only.

"Sure." she was shocked she agreed, but followed him to a game with a small smile shared with him.

Spinner and Emma hung out beside a game hut they just finished their last game on and Emma happily held the toy she won, a wolf. Ofcourse. And a cute one! That was white and had some silver, and really blue eyes...kinda reminded her of Sean's wolf-

"Isn't that something?" they heard coming up to them and looked up to Jane who snickered and pointed towards something, "That."

They turned and saw Craig waiting in line for a ride with Ellie. Even Emma looked at it in shock, "Is that..something?" she didn't know how to word it.

Jane laughed and shrugged, "Maybe not. Maybe it's innocent. She just got into a fight with Alex over Sean."

Emma looked down, avoiding their eyes. Still, nobody but Manny or Jay knew.

Spinner laughed, "Alex is going to fight for Sean now too? Jesus. We all know she's really doing it for the power over everybody."

Jane nodded and shared a small smile with him. Emma smirked between them and shoved Spinner a little towards Jane. She knew he crushed on her a lot and Jane had wierd enough to like him too. "I'm going to go find Manny." Emma declared and left.

Jane and Spinner both happily smiled to another and she even blushed.

Emma stopped at the refreshments table before she met up with Manny and grabbed a water, she turned to gasp a bit and was stuck between the table and Sean's hard body. He looked down at her and she swallowed the lust down in her throat. Why did he have to look at her this way?

She looked down to see his hands reach up and he took her toy for a second, "What'd you win?" he snickered a bit, seeing the wolf stuff toy. "Jay's right. This day is stupid.. so corny"

"Sean!" they heard behind them.

The two locked eyes, Sean didn't even turn from Bianca coming over. She had her brown curly hair straightened today and it looked pretty good. Bianca was a cool girl, a fiesty one too, Sean's age as well... Emma looked down, feeling sort of jealous but also frightened this girl could take Sean away from her.

Sean clenched his jaw before he turned and just asked, "What do you want, Bianca?"

She flashed her big white smile, and bashed her eyelashes, "I wanted to see if you remembered it's only 5 months away til your Alpha."

Sean paused. Wow. Time had passed so fast.

"Which means only 3 months til your chosing." she smirked seductively now, stepping closer she saw Emma standing right behind Sean. The blonde looked away when Bianca eyed her and between them. Sean looked...distracted right now. Biancas eyes flashed possessively and infront of Emma, she put her hand on Sean's shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you I can't wait."

Emma bit the end of her tounge, and she had enough. Since Sean was turned, he didn't see her leave and she stormed right off. Jay and Manny stood with the other couple, Mia and Lucas. Manny straightened up off of Jay when she noticed how mad Emma looked.

Sean too hard turned his head from Bianca, it's like he could even just FEEL inside when Emma walked away from him. He mindlessly took Bianca's hand off of him and went after Emma.

Before Emma made it to her friends, something made her stop in her tracks.

"Jesse." she went to glare up at his smug face until she then paused and tilted her head. This could work. "Jesse." She said more happily and smiled.

Two can play this game Sean Cameron.


	10. I'm Your Guy

"Havin' fun, Nelson?" Jesse asked, grinning more to the fact Emma was being _nice _to him right now. For some reason..

Emma tried not to smile, feeling **his **eyes on her and shrugged her shoulder, "just starting to.."

Sean stood 10 feet away, stone cold, teeth clenched, fists tightened.

Happy kids and family's were passing by him as he stood in the middle of the park, gazing at what was infront of him. This **had to be **a joke. Emma was _flirting _with another guy, not just another guy but another wolf too, who should **know **she was always taken. You never fucked with another wolves mate..especially from another pack.

Manny and Jay walked up behind him, almost tauntingly, "Looks like love." Jay said jokingly, but eyed the back of Sean's head and glanced at Emma with Jesse too. Jay was still pissed Sean hadn't told him about his new 'crush'.

Manny heard Sean growl and her mouth dropped even as his eyes flashed gold, "SEAN!" she hissed in a whisper, trying to stand infront of him to block him from Emma, "Control your anger! Your the damn new Alpha!"

"Why so mad, Cameron?" Jay asked.

Sean snapped at him, "No reason." he seemed to feel better though once Jesse left Emma, but that didn't mean he didn't smack his shoulder into his roughly when he passed and headed to Emma himself.

Emma gasped and was pulled roughly around to Sean, "What?" she snapped.

"Who the _hell _was that?" he bittered, anger and jealousy swirling in his eyes.

Emma crossed her arms madly, "Didn't you hear? Now that I'm turned, I have choices to make..like chosing a guy for me."

His hand on her arm tightened and she sucked in a breath as he leaned in closer with a snarl, "**I'm **your guy. And don't forget it."

Emma glared back at him just as intensely "Than act like it." she was sick of all the girls throwing themselves at him, nobody shutting up about The Chosing. If she was his and he was hers, he'd cancel the chosing and just tell everyone they were imprinted. Destiny.

"I will when you stop fighting it." he shot back, "One moment your kissing me back, the next you're pushing me away yet still getting jealous when other girls are around. I'm sick of the damn games, Emma."

"I _don't _get jealous!" Emma childishly gasped and yelled as he snickered and threw his head back. She was one stubborn girl.

Over beyond them, stood Manny and Jay watching entreatingly. "I've never seen a girl wind him up this way." Jay snickered honestly, eyes glued on the scene of a 16 year old girl making Sean, the strongest wolf Jay knew, run around in circles for her.

"She's head over heels for him," Manny insisted with her own laugh, "She just can't admit it. She hates when she's wrong but she's his and she knows it."

Meanwhile, Toby, Jt and Peter had been at the event as well and smiled when they saw Emma. "Hey Em!" JT greeted.

Peter eyed her and saw her turn from talking to a guy, the guy looked around college age. What? Did she dump him for a fucking collage guy?

"Whose this?" barked Peter, eyeing Sean but stepped back when the guy turned his head and locked his eyes on Peter and Peter swore he saw his eyes flash. Maybe he was just seeing things. He still took one more step back though cause the guy was ripped and glaring him down now.

Sean just turned his head back to Emma and warned, "we'll finish this later."

"Can't wait." she snapped, watching him leave but her heart pounded and wanted him to come back. She sighed unhappily, looking down and running her shakey fingers through her hair. Ok so maybe he was right, she's been real immature lately but she couldn't help it..she was a jealous girl deep down. At least with him she was.

"New boyfriend?" she heard Peter taunt her as she watched Sean go back to Jay and looked like they were going to leave.

Toby and Jt awkwardly stood between as the two glared at another, "Peter, just go away." she snapped, not even peeling her eyes off of Sean. She didn't have time for other boy problems, definitely not human ones. Peter was nothing to her.

"So what?" Peter asked, "you dump me for an older, cooler guy? Who probably just uses you for the dumb highschool girl you are. I didn't know you were so _easy."_

JT and Toby's eyes widened, and they shared a look to slowly back up and leave. They've seen an unhappy Emma before, and it wasn't pretty. But the person they should of been worried about, was the wolf still standing 10 feet away back with Jay and Manny who had GREAT hearing and was coming back.

Emma didn't care for Peter right now and didn't even need to reply as she went to leave but he grabbed her arm, "You aren't going anywhere."

Emma happened to glance up, and her heart lodged in her throat. From behind Peter, Sean had just come back with three times the anger, his fists clenched at his sides. His blue icy eyes were frightening as he approached her.

Emma realised Peter was scum, but he wouldn't _survive _a hit from Sean. Plus, she'd feel awfully responsible for a fight and she hated physical violence...even if Peter was in the wrong.

When Sean reached them and turned Peter around roughly to face him, he reached his hand out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt to slam him into the nearby tree behind him.

"Sean! Stop!" Emma yelled.

He was a ball of fury as he clutched onto Peter's slight frame with his large fists. His teeth clenched, and his breath heaved from him in anger. Emma quickly grabbed onto his forearm to try and pull him off. "Don't hurt him!" she pleaded, looking around frantically hoping nobody was watching but even Ellie and Craig were looking over as the crowd around took a peak.

Manny and Jay had even run over and Jay was trying to grab Sean off but it was no use, the guy was so freaking strong.. but when Emma spoke, Sean listened...even if that meant painfully obeying when he wanted to rip this guys throat apart and feed his body to his pack.

His volatile gaze flicked towards her, but his expression didn't change. Staring into Peter's terrified eyes, Sean's narrowed. After an endlessly tense moment, he released him with a shove, and turned to walk back in the direction that he had come.

Still in shock, Emma took a few halting steps to follow him. His long legs carried him swiftly, but after a moment, he whipped around to charge back in Peters direction who was still trying to calm down after what Sean had just done to him. Emma already knew what Sean was going to do, and she quickly put her hands on the front of his chest to try to keep him at bay, which had zero effect, but it did slow him a little and he backed up so his fury didn't end up hurting the wrong person, her.

Lifting his hand into the air, he pointed at Peter before leaving, "You don't fucking touch her!" he snarled.

Peter's eyes widened dramatically, and Sean finally stormed off, Emma standing there not moving and Manny trying to tug her away to go home. This ... was a bad day, which was suppose to be fun!

"I'll see you later." Jay told Manny, walking after Sean fast as he could. An angry wolf wasn't a safe one.

Manny pleaded Emma, "Lets just go." both the girls nodded but glanced around once more as the event tried to go on, ignoring what had happened but the people in their pack stood still, eyes on Emma.

Even Bianca stood with her friends, and she was glaring madly at Emma. Sean clearly cared for this girl, and had almost exposed their kind so he could rip Peter to shreds because he was jealous, and protective over Emma. Bianca thought she had this in the bag, but seeing Sean freak out over a small thing like that?

Bianca swallowed nervously and tried to turn back to her friends. This WASN'T good. She felt like she had lost already, but Bianca wasnt a 'stepping down' kind of girl. Emma didn't know what she had coming now..

Ellie too, over by Craig, stormed off. Emma was now another girl to worry about, not just Alex... but now Alex seemed like nothing to worry about.. Ellie saw the way Sean looked at Emma, and at Peter who touched Emma, and she was stupid not to see it before... Sean loved this girl. Sean may as well already mark her as his for how crazy he was acting over her. Ellie declared right then and there she had to try harder.

"Ellie!" Craig yelled, trying to call her back but she stormed off.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That night, Manny and Jay left the apartment to Sean alone so he could relax and calm down. Yet, Sean found himself going to Emma's

He parked his red car in her driveway, and he got up, slamming it shut behind him. The night was pitch black, with soft rain spitting. He wore a black leather fitted jacket that had a cotton black hood attached to it. It was zipped up over his wife beater and jeans, and his long hair was tucked under his black tuke.

He pounded on Emma's door, who too was alone for once in a blue moon.

Emma opened the door and sucked in a breath when it was him and he just walked right in, grabbing the door from behind her and slammed it shut.

"Snake and Spike here?" he asked.

Emma shook her head no and just sighed, getting to the point, "Today went too far Sean, we both acted stupid." she looked down as she sadly played with her hands.

"Nothing would change the way I acted today, Emma." he said seriously, walking back up to her and noted, "Any time I see another guy touch you? I will hurt them." it was a promise.

Emma's hazel eyes stared into his, and she tried not to feel her heart skip a beat from that. She loved him jealous, but she didn't want him to get hurt nor hurt anybody...but knowing she had Sean acting like this just over little her? That could make any girl breathless and happy.

"You shouldn't of done it to a human though, Sean. Your eyes flashed in front of him. What if you changed? What if he saw your eyes flash?"

"He was touching you," Sean said as if that was reason enough.

Sean was still aggravated, and it showed. His brows furrowed as she looked up at him. "If you're trying to tell me to be more mature, maybe you should start acting like it too, Sean. I'm trying. I could still be here trying to fight with you, but I'm not. I want to make this better. I regret stirring the pot like that." She admitted in a half a whisper, "Bianca just_ really_ bugged me."

Sean's angry filled eyes, softened. He looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat, "I know. I lost control. I'm sorry."

Sighing again, Emma stepped forward to him and clutched onto the front of his coat with her fingers. She liked this jacket on him, he looked sexy honestly. Even wearing a coat, you could see his muscles around his arms and where the zipped hung down around his chest.

"I think you made Peter shit himself," she said apprehensively.

A hint of a smile touched his lips as he looked back up at her. "So you're not mad anymore?"

She shook her head no, "No..but.." she drifted off, her fingers now unzipping his jacket and he raised an eyebrow. She wanted him to stay then? "..You can't go around attacking every person that touches me, Sean. You're going to hurt someone." Her tone begged him to see reason.

His brows knitted, and he looked away for a moment. After his struggle he promised, "I won't do it again, at least with a human. Other wolves should know you're mine though.."

"Then we'll tell them."

Sean's eyes almost widened happily, but looked at her skeptically, "You're lying."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "It's that or I agree to be with Jesse." she heard him growl and yelped as he already grabbed her right into his arms, and she giggled a bit.

He went serious and warned, "People are going to be mad. Other girls.."

"Good." she declared with a small smile he shared before he bowed his head down and she closed her eyes, kissing him as he kissed her softly. It was tender, loving and she felt her heart pounding.

She sighed into it and wrapped her arms around his neck and he peeled his arms off her while he took his jacket off and tossed it onto the couch, all meanwhile still kissing her. She smiled against the kiss as he grabbed her up easily, carrying her to the couch and they fell back on it, Emma underneath and Sean over her. The kiss deepened, and Emma moaned while he trailed his hands up her hips, pulling her shirt up with his fingers.

The door opened and Emma yelped, pushing him off her and standing up, pushing her shirt down. Her family entered, Imogen giggling about something her Dad said but Spike had stopped in her tracks, staring at Sean sitting on the couch. Their ALPHA with their daughter.

"SEan!" Snake noticed him but seemed oblivious as he shut the front door behind them, "If I knew you were coming we would of stayed and cooked dinner rather than spend $100 at red lobster." he joked.

Sean chuckled but was scratching the back of his head, glancing at Emma standing against the wall and she was trying hard not to blush or look at him.

Here they were, perfect time to start telling people about them, and Emma was a mute. He gave her a look but sighed and stood up. "I'm just leaving.."

Spikes eyes flew between the two and tried to stop Sean from putting his coat back on. "Stay a while!"

Emma walked by, going to the front door as Sean shook his head no but smiled softly to Spike, "No Thanks Mrs S. Maybe next time."

"Okay.." she smiled sadly, and watched him walk to the door Emma opened for him.

Emma caught her mothers staring and glared before trying to shut the door behind Sean but he stopped on the porch and she bit her lip. She didn't look back as she stepped out and just shut the door behind her. Hopefully her nosey mother didn't peak out from the window.

"We'll talk tomorrow.." Sean confirmed, "I wouldn't want your parents to hear."

Emma almost flinched, and saw his eyes flash not only angry but sadly. "Sean, it was too soon. I want to tell them, but give me one night to prepare myself. I think my mom already knows and she's being such a creep.." she tried not to laugh.

He smiled a little, and shook his head as he glanced around at the rain picking up and nodded back at her, "I'll pick you up tomorrow night." he stepped closer and she felt gossebumps as he put a hand on the small of her back and bowed his head down to her before he whispered, "Can I kiss you?" he stared at her lips, like he was going to die if she said no.

Rising up slightly, she squeaked alittle as she went to kiss him quickly goodbye but when he wrapped one strong arm around her back, and pressed her body against his, he lifted her feet off the ground and kissed her deeply. His head tilted to the side as he pushed her lips wide, and kissed her fully.

When he pulled back, and set her feet back on the ground, she almost lost balance. THat kiss made her literally weak in the knees. He reached up to place his hand on the side of her head before leaning in to kiss her temple. "We'll finish this later," he said simply, and turned to walk back to his car. The rain was now pouring and he jogged through it to his car as Emma watched in a haze.

Jesus.

She was in love. Their was no turning back now.

_**I don't like the way he's looking at you  
>I'm starting to think you want him too<br>Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
>Even though I know you love me, can't help it<strong>_

_**I turn my chin music up  
>And I'm puffing my chest<br>I'm getting red in the face  
>You can call me obsessed<br>It's not your fault that they hover  
>I mean no disrespect<br>It's my right to be hellish  
>I still get jealous<strong>_

_**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<strong>_

_**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
>And everybody wants a taste<br>That's why (that's why)  
>I still get jealous<strong>_

_[nick jonas- jealous]_


	11. Another Pack

_Sean was running fast through bramble and underbrush, and the sun's light was splashing onto his fur through the curtain of trees. His breath burned in his lungs and his body strained to keep the momentum. He came to a field and slowed to a trot, his tongue lolling lazily as he caught the breeze and his blue eyes scanned for a prey as he usually did when out in the woods in wolf form. He watched a pack of deer drinking from a stream a distance away. They seemed relaxed and unaware of his presence._

_He anticipated the chase and the hunt and bided his time. He slowly made his way to the stream and one of the deer looked up, alarmed . They all broke into a frantic run and Sean gave chase, reveling in the freedom of the hunt. He easily took a deer down and fed hungrily, his tongue lapping up the hot blood and fresh meat. He devoured it like a true Alpha._

_After he fed he trotted to the stream and cleaned his fur and drank. He transformed back into a man and walked to the tree, that had his clothes waiting there._

_After he slipped on his boxers and jeans, he went to put on his shirt. The sun almost heavenly rested on his 6 pack, but he stopped when he heard a voice. Her voice.._

_"Sean!" _

_He turned and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Emma. Her eyes were like golden fire with brown, her skin was perfect and flawless. The wind teased her long blonde hair and she wore a little bright pink summer dress. When she got to him, she leaned on the tree with a giggle and he smirked at her before grinning. "Were trying to chase me?" _

_"I don't need to," she said, standing up infront of him now, her lips curled into a seductive smile. "You do the chasing." _

_He snickered. That was way too true. "What are you doing here?" he eyed her skeptically._

_She bit her lip and went serious, her big brown eyes looking up at him, "Missed you.." she looked down, running her hands down his chest and he tried not to growl in need. "I wanted you." he's never heard those words come out so innocently. _

_He tried to speak and she silenced him with a kiss. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands up and down the smoothness of her back, clenching her dress in his hands. She returned his kiss with equal furor and nipped delicately at his earlobe. Sean groaned and twined his hands within her silky hair before lowering her to the ground. _

_His body was burning with hot desire as he gently spread her legs and heard her moan loudly, then shot his name_

"SEAN!"

**END OF DREAM.**

**"SEAN!"** the guy woke up, in his bed, growling even more in frustration that it had all been a dream and Jay laughed at him in the doorway.

Jay couldn't of waited three more minutes!?

"Dude it's like almost lunch time. We're going out for a run in the woods."

_The woods. The same woods in the dream? That had Sean thinking about Emma again.._

Jay then paused as Sean sat up and his eyes widened, "Oh woah! COVER UP!"

Sean just glared at him, "you came in here." he sneered and scoffed.

"Not that man.. **that."** Jay left with Sean glancing down at his 'morning' ..um, wood?

Sean snarled until he threw his head back on his bed frame rather hard but he was beyond frustrated and tired of waiting. Emma needed to tell everyone about them, she needed to admit she was his, and then...he _really _needed to have her. These dreams were torture.

When Sean was up, he got ready and well, had a cold shower. Then it was off to Raditchs. He came in just as Raditch was joking around to Jay, Spinner, Lucas and Craig.

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep up anymore."

"That's fine sir, we'll get the prey and bring it back to you." Craig said politely.

Jay just tauntingly patted Raditchs back, "yea, we'll get it old man. You just rest."

Raditch growled, giving him a look and Sean chuckled, closing the door behind him. "Oh why you're finally gracing us with your presence." Lucas taunted.

Sean just smiled and leaned on the wall, ready.

Raditchs wife Daphne came in to stop in her tracks, "You're smiling," she noticed.

Sean stopped, and looked around. He was, wasn't he? Too much lately... "I don't smile. It's a tiresome exercise."

Some of them laughed but Jay raised an eyebrow at him. This girl was changing Sean, Sean had become less moody too.

"We're going to come for the run today too boys," Said Ellie coming in, Jane following her.

Jane smiled as Spinner straightened up and smiled back, kissing her hello. "Fine by me." Spinner said sheepishly with Jane.

So I guess those two were a couple now? Sean shook his head amazed, everyone seemed to be finding their mate who were happy to kiss THEIR guys in public. Ofcourse, Jane didn't have the same pressure Emma did.. she was older and the Alpha didn't want her, and another guy from another pack wasn't pressuring her to marry him.

"Lets go then." Sean said, leading them out of the back doors and into the woods. When Raditch moved out, this place would be all Sean's. .they would have these woods any time they wanted. Would Emma live here with him?

"Something on your mind, Sean?" smirked Jane, standing with Spinner who looked confused but it seemed Jane was smarter than the rest.

She must of saw the tension at the event the other day. Put two and two.

The other guys had already turned, their wolves running into the woods. Sean shot her look before turning himself and ran off. She giggled and with Spinner, they turned and ran after him.

As they ran, they hunted anything..bears, rabbits, deers were their favorites. After a long journey back since they had run to far into the woods, they noticed a smell of something...odd.

Sean led them, his big white and silver wolf form bigger than the rest, Raditch almost up to size but even not as big. He put his head up in the air to sniff, and the black wolf (Lucas) howled.

It was getting dark, and Jane stepped her paws back slowly to stand next to her brother Lucas and Spinner. Something wasn't right.

A low growl came from Sean's throat, until Raditch stepped in his way from stepping forward. Beyond the hill in front of them, stood 6 other wolves **not **part of their pack, watching him. This wasn't Jesse's pack either where Snake was from, they had a truce with them. This was another pack.

Sean went to ignore Raditch and step forward but Raditch actually snarled and gave him fair warning. Sean, stubborn but loyal to his Alpha , and soon to be the next one had to step back. He wasn't happy about it though and Raditch just glanced once more at the pack up the hill before leading the guys and Jane back to his place. The 6 wolves were intimidating, rough looking. But Sean was sure he could take them with Jay and the guys but Raditch really didn't want them too. Why not?

When they got back, the guys were suppose to go but Raditch was followed by Sean who looked rather pissed off. Lucas and Jay shared a look before they followed Sean into the back doors and back into the house.

"What was that?" snapped Sean, "Who the hell did they think they were? This is our territory. The way they looked at us like the owned it-"

"They do.. " Raditch said, stopping him there and turned to Sean "I didn't want to tell you this until you were ready.. but they've been coming closer and closer to the city with threats."

"We have a hundred of us, we can take them." snickered Sean bitterly.

"They have **hundreds. Nearly 300 give or take."**

Sean, Lucas and Jay all stared. "why didn't you tell us?" Jay asked.

"What's holding them back from taking our town?" asked Lucas, "They want a truce?" 

"We can call help from the other pack-"

"I don't want a war!" shouted Raditch, old and tired and fury in his eyes. He was tired of the wars, of it all. "I've been in too many. I won't start another, I won't shed our family's blood!"

The three guys stood there in shock, but deep down, they understood.

"Do they _want _a _truce?"_ Sean nearly growled, not stepping down. Those wolves in the woods made them feel as if **they **were prey.. Sean was sure one on one he'd sink his fangs into the leaders neck.. but Raditch was forbidding it..

Raditch looked at Sean wearily, "Sean I.."

Silence.

Raditch straightened up and cleared his throat. He was becoming too much of a softy, that's why he had to step down. "I understand you don't have a mate, Sean."

Sean stiffened. He saw where this was going. "Find another way for your insurance," his eyes looked murderous. Raditch **would not **ruin him and Emma.

"I'm afraid this is the only way." Raditch said looking back at him "Otherwise we go to war. You really want us to go into war because you are stubborn? You're the Alpha, cheat on her if you want, but god damn just be with her for the sake of the pack!"

Sean looked back at his friends, but even they looked away from him. Sean angrily shook.

"They have a daughter.." Raditch began to explain everything...

Sean numbly sat down.


	12. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Emma blinking rapidly, a stray tear trailed down her cheek. She had heard the news, she heard Raditch come over and tell Snake he wanted to talk about Sean. She hid around the corner, listening to them in the kitchen. Sean was finally choosing his mate, and it wasn't her, it was some girl in another pack; A pack that would go to war if they didn't get together. She couldn't blame Sean for this, he was doing it for everyone's safety, but she was just so angry and heart broken.. it wasn't fair!

She was in shock. She really couldn't tell you what had happened, because it happened so fast..she had finally been his after much debate and shameless flirting, and then the next, she wasn't..he was going to be with someone else. Some girl even SHE didn't know

He had forced her to see what was between them, and now he did this?! What was the **damn **point? Why go through all that trouble to make her admit she loved him...to just break her heart in the end?

Meanwhile..

Mel was small, she looked a lot like a porcelain doll and she had perfect cheekbones. She was a good looking girl, almost all the guys in the pack were checking her out. All but one who was suppose to.

Sean stood there infront of her, looking drained and shoulders slumped

"This is my daughter." Riley said, introducing Mel by his side as she smirked back at him and then to Raditch before glancing at Sean.

Sean stood with Joey and Snake, who even looked torn between this. This wasn't fair, Sean was JUST stepping up as Alpha and instead of giving orders, he was given one of who to even be with.

"So we do this, and we're good?" Snake had to confirm, glancing closely at Riley before glancing at Sean and frowned. He could tell Sean didn't like this..

Riley nodded with his men Jimmy and Howl behind him. Howl, real original name. Riley was a buff looking guy, tall and lean, sort of like Jay but older in his 30's. Jimmy had dark skin, but good size..even though Sean was SURE he could take him. This pack was rough just as he thought, wreckless.. careless.

"No harm will come to either packs. You just better take care of my girl here." Riley nearly taunted Sean while putting a hand on his daughters shoulder who had her eyes glued on Sean.

Sean bit the end of his tounge and just turned and left. Raditchs eyes widened before clearing his throat, "He's going to treat her right. She's going to rule with power with him."

"That's the plan." taunted Riley who then nodded at his daughter, "You call me to let me know if anything goes wrong."

"Yes Daddy." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

(((((((((((((((((((((((**********))))))))))))

"I'm sorry, Mel.." Sean drifted after a long moment of silence once her father had left her with him. He had taken them back to his apartment, and now stood in the kitchen as she sat on his bar stool. His eyes looked tortured as he clenched his jaw.

"For what?" she asked, tilting her head and played with her hair. She thought she won the jackpot! Damn he was fine.

"I'm sure you didn't want this." he confirmed.

Her lips curled into a small smile, "I didn't at first, now I don't mind." she got up on the stool, and walked infront of him, "I didn't know our enemies pack leader would be so.. **hot."**

Sean growled lowly when he caught her hand from touching his chest and she gasped but then smirked. "This doesn't mean anything, Mel. I'm being a peace keeper by letting you run by my side. I don't want _anything _else from you."

"Hm. Sure, Sean." she giggled, turning but looked over her shoulder, "You'll change your mind soon...til then I'll be waiting."

Sean cornered his eyes at her, watching her walk off into his room. She didn't even close the door as she started to peal her top off and he rolled his eyes, turning and then worrying that Emma would never speak to him again after this. His stomach turned painfully.

((((((*******)))))))))

"So we raise our glasses!" Raditch told the pack, and everyone raised their beer or wine. "And we celebrate yet another truce with a pack outside of our town, we celebrate for bringing peace."

"Don't they mean celebrate the fact we're practically being held hostage in our own town?" Manny taunted with a snort and spoke lowly under the cheering and clapping. Even her father Joey didn't clap up front, and Manny looked beside her to Emma who seemed out of it.

Emma's stomach clenched again when she thought about Sean with another girl. It made her sick to imagine herself with another guy... how could he be okay with all this? Was it selfish of her wanting him to break the truce? . . .it was, wasn't it?

Emma looked down, trying to fight the tears. Did this mean she had to say yes to Jesse? He was giving until he birthday to decide. Wasn't much longer..two more weeks.

Mannys shoulders dropped. Emma's eyes looked numb. "Em.." she pouted, but the blonde snapped out of it and bared a small smile.

"I'm really tired. I don't think I'm going to stay." she passed their other friends a 'sorry' glance but turned and went to leave to be stopped in her tracks by her family.

"You okay, Em?" Spike asked, stepping in her way with Snake coming up behind them and eyeing the two.

Emma looked away from her mother, it's like her mom knew just what was bugging her. "Nothing." she insisted, "I'm not feeling well though so.. I'm going home."

"This is an important night." Snake told Emma as Spike cupped her face and touched her forehead. No fever. Emma shrugged out of her grip with a small whimper.. she just, they wouldn't understand, she couldn't be here!

"Ya, sweetie." Spike glanced up front to Sean and Mel who just came into the party from the back yard and eyed her daughter closely, "We are just about to meet our new female Alpha."

"And that just makes my stomach_ sicker_." Emma nearly snarled and just pushed past her own mother, tears burning her eyes. She passed someone, and they chased after her out the front door and into the front lawn

"Emma!"

The blonde sniffed and whipped her eyes before she turned. Ellie Nash. "What do you want?" the helpless tone in her voice made the red head cringe.

Ellie stepped closer, eyeing Emma down before glancing slowly back in the house. "You love him, don't you?"

Emma's mouth parted before she shut up and just glared, turning her back. She changed into her wolf form, and ran off. She never stopped, she ran as fast as her four legs could take her. Her heart was pounding and ripping apart.

So _this _was 'love' _huh?_ Emma wished she hadn't found out.

Meanwhile, Ellie couldn't believe it. I mean she had hints the two had something, but now she understood. She'd been trying to watch closer lately and Sean always had his eye on Emma and since been given another mate, he seemed really down and less talkative then usual. Emma was gorgeous, sure she had though but Ellie insisted she was too young, if she had entered the Chosing, Ellie knew she would of won against her but even if she did, she was sure Sean still wouldn't care and picked Emma anyways. But now, there wasn't going to be a chosing...Raditch chose FOR him. That wasn't fair..Sean couldn't pick Emma when it came to that or a war.

Ellie actually felt.._bad _for Emma. She frowned and went back into the party. The full moon was out, above the clouds, and a loud painful howl was heard in the night.

(((((((())))))))))

"My oh my, she's hot." Spinner told Sean when he made his way over to the boys in the kitchen after Raditch introduced Mel to everyone. Sean stood in the back a lot, not speaking. Spinners eyes stayed on Mel in a trance before Jane slapped his chest hard.

She rolled her eyes at him and sipped her beer.

"If you like sluts." muttered Bianca standing near. Even Manny beside Jay had to laugh.

Sean didn't even care, an Alpha was suppose to care when his 'bride to be' was being shamed by his own pack, Alphas were to be respected, men and women...But he didn't care at all for Mel. He then lifted his eyes and head to Manny, "did she come?" he asked desperately. He had looked everywhere, but he didn't see Emma. He knew she had probably found out by now..

Manny parted her mout and looked back at Jay who clenched his jaw awkwardly and looked away.

"What?" Sean asked them and snapped, "I don't read minds."

"And we don't owe you an explanation to where she is." taunted Manny back, protective over her friends feelings. Sean had really hurt Emma.

"Manny!" Jay warned, putting a hand over her mouth and hid her into his arms. Sean could banish her for no reason if he wanted to, and with how hostile Sean's been, Jay didn't think twice that he would snap and banish anyone who bothered him.

Sean was angry, but then frowned when realising Manny was just being a good friend. If Manny knew not to say anything to him about Emma, that meant Emma was probably pissed and told her not to.

"What's going on?" Spinner asked so dumbly. Poor guy didn't even know his own cousin was Seans one and only.

"Congratulations." Sean heard behind him and turned. Emma's mother. She had Emma's eyes, it almost twisted his heart up into his throat. She smiled warmly and nodded to the living room to where Mel stood, "She's pretty."

Sean swallowed the lump in his throat, staring at Spike with agony. Did she know? Did she know he really wanted her own daughter on his side? Not this girl standing 10 feet away from him, that _stranger._

"Good luck." was all she could offer and left with that, Sean staring blankly where she had left.

Meanwhile, back at Emma's house. She had come running in from the front door breathless from the run, she clenched her chest as she slammed the door closed behind her. She couldn't breath, her breathing couldn't even out as she was out of breath, she could feel something rising in her throat. She finally closed her eyes and she sobbed and trembled, falling back against the door and down to the floor.

_**Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<strong>_

_**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**(behind these hazel eyes- Kelly Clarkson)**_


	13. Not So Happy Birthday

"Happy birthday, Emma!" cheered Joey to his daughters best friend and his best friends daughter!

Emma smiled weakily. Happy? Try miserable. Sean had to do this all a few days before her birthday. "Thanks Joey." she said. She wore a nice fitted white dress that was lace and classy. Her hair was getting longer and curled.

"You really do look all grown up." pouted Spike, hugging her.

Emma had too chosen to have her party in the bar, like Manny's. She doubted it was going to be fun though, even if everyone else was having a good time. She wasn't.

"Happy 17." even her sister jumped up and down happily. Emma laughed a little and hugged her back before Manny grabbed her hand.

"Come on, it's time to get drunk." Manny said while rolling her eyes and tugging Emma to the bar.

Emma laughed and thank the wolves lord that a drinking age law was never a thing with them. Just what she needed for her birthday!

Manny cheered her and took the shot, even Jay came up behind and cheered them too.

"The big seventeen." Jay taunted Emma and sized her up, "You don't look much different."

"I _feel _different." Emma admitted, mumbling a bit.

Music was playing louder, and everyone was talking over it as loud as they could. It was also all crowded. But, thought as much people invited, one that **wasn't **walked through the door.

"Uh oh." even Jay said and lifted his hands up in defense, "I swear I told him he shouldn't of come."

Manny and both Emma looked at him wierdly and another until he pointed swiftly at the door with a nod. They peeked and saw the one and only Sean Cameron with Lucas...and **her. Mel. **

"How dare he!?" exclaimed Manny before Emma shut her eyes and turned back to Manny.

"Who cares. I'm over it." she poured another shot for herself, ignoring her heart going through a paper shedder right now. "See?" Emma asked before she took the shot.

Jay had to chuckle and squinted his eyes playfully, "You showed us."

((((((((((******)))))))

"Cool music." Mel said with a shrug, but not really liking the bar. Why was it so crowded tonight anyways? "Can't we just go to a club?"

Sean ignored her and just muttered over his shoulder, "Be right back.."

Mel even gaped, watching him go. Lucas, beside her, chuckled. She got him a glare and scoffed, "buy me a drink."

"Buy me a care in the world." he taunted back.

Her mouth dropped and she pointed at herself, "I will be your Alpha soon."

"Please." with that, Lucas too left and went to the bar

((((((*******))))))

"I think I'll have this one." taunted Manny with half a smile as she grabbed the next shot Emma poured and the blonde scowled at her.

From behind, Sean came up and dug his hands into his pocket before he leaned a bit closer to Emma, putting his hand on the back of her back, "Can we talk?"

Emma turned, but she nearly yanked his hand off of her and he was shocked to see her eyes flash. He was just getting use to her changed, but noticing the small effects happening to her when mad was more shocking then actually seeing just **how mad **she was.

"We can't." she walked around him, going to her cousins who stood at the jukebox with Jane.

"Just let me pick the next one!" whined Spinner to Craig.

Craig rolled his eyes, "I'm the reason this bar is happening right now. I have the good taste, you have TERRIBLE taste in music Spin."

"Oh he's not that bad!" giggled Jane.

"Hey guys." Emma sighed, a little breathless to how fast she came over there until she felt **his **hand wrap around her arm but she clenched her teeth and didn't turn.

"Uh, EM?" Spinner dumbly noted, "Sean's behind you."

Sean clenched his jaw and tried to make Emma turned and walk to a more 'alone' area. Emma wasn't going to be having any of that though.

She taunted loudly so Sean behind her heard, "He couldn't be. He wasn't **invited **here."

"_**Emma**_." Sean said very sternly this time, it almost made her body shiver. He was serious now. It was worst when he stepped in even closer from behind her, his warm breath against the back of her neck , "As your packs Alpha, I demand right now you come with me."

"**Bite. Me."** Emma snapped over her shoulder.

Spinner, Jane's and Craig's eyes widened. Sean's eyes widened too. Did she...she REALLY just said no to him!?

(((((*********))))

"Whose that?" Mel asked, standing with Lucas again. He didn't give her much of a choice. Actually, he was the only one who tolerated being around her.. he just didn't obey her every wish.

..it was kinda hot.

Right now though, she had her angry eyes set on the birthday girl.

"Hmm?" Lucas asked and turned his head to her for her to point at the girl Sean wouldn't leave alone. She was pretty. Too pretty

Was this competition? Was this why Sean wouldn't just be happy with being with her?

((((((((((***************))))))))))

Emma had got her way, Sean left her alone, but he didn't leave the bar. She glared madly standing near the back door where Jay and Manny just came back in from.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to come here." Emma said. She could feel her blood boiling. He stood back over with Mel and Lucas, with Mels hands all over him as he drank his beer. Actually, he's had quite a few.

"He must be pissed," laughed Jay, "He never drinks like this."

"Good." Emma declared, crossing her arms and scowling Sean's way through the crowd. She then paused, and smirked a little while tilting her head. She had an idea.

"Uh oh, I hate that look." feared Manny with a whine and grabbed Emma's shoulders to shake them, "Don't do anything you're going to regret."

"I'm sorry Manny, but something needs to be done." Emma declared, "And I'm 17. It's my birthday, you know what that means."

"...you...get cake?" Manny asked slowly, Jay even laughed beside her and wrapped an arm around his girlfriends shoulders. (She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed..but she was the sexiest)

"No," Emma rolled her eyes, "I tell Jesse what my answer to his proposal is."

Both their mouths dropped, and the people coming around them to sing happy birthday to Emma didn't even make them flinch. Had Emma lost her mind!?

Emma crossed her arms but bared a smile as her dad and Joey brought out a cake. Her birthday wish? She breaks Sean Camerons heart the way he did hers.

She blew the candles out.


	14. Stepping Down

"So honey, how was your birthday?" Spike asked when Emma came in the next morning, groaning and holding her head.

Imogen giggled with Snake next to her at the lunch table.

Emma went to the coffee maker and began it when her mom spoke up again, "Jesse's coming over tonight." she said.

Emma scowled and snickered bitterly as she grabbed a cup, "Why?" she went back to the coffee maker and watched it stir.

"Emma.." drifted Snake, trying not to grin, "You asked your mother a few times last time to tell him to come over so you could accept his offer."

Emma shot up, twirling around to stare at her family. **She what?! **

"And you listened to me?!" exclaimed Emma to Spike, whipping around to her, "Clearly I was drunk!"

"Emma, he'd be great for you!"

"No! No he wouldn't be!" tears came to Emma's eyes and she glared at Spike, "You _knew _I couldn't of been serious.. but you did it anyways cause it's what YOU wanted!"

Spike looked away guilty like.. maybe that was true. You could never take a drunk persons word on their own birthday but Spike really wanted this for Emma. If the 'unknown' guy of Emma's heart lately wasn't going to step up, Emma deserved the next best thing, Jesse.

"All the girls would think this was a dream come true, Emma!" Spike declared, "He's a perfect guy!"

"He is handsome." Sighed Imogen, her eyes fluttering while a smile snaked upon her lips.

"You marry him then," snapped Emma and went to storm off but Snake got up, catching her arm.

"What's the big deal, Emma? Marrying Jesse would make you a powerful wolf let alone you'd be the next famous couple after your mother and me to keep our truce between that pack."

"What am I to you?" Emma asked seriously, squinting her eyes in disbelief at Snake, "Your daughter or a contract?"

Snake backed away, letting go of her and slightly hurt.

Emma nodded, "Yea." with that, she went to leave and grabbed the door open. She needed to go for a run.

"Emma Nelson!" she heard Spike's furious shout, "You are not dating, and you are not marked, so you are **ready **weather you think so or not to have a mate. You have no choice."

"What's that rule?" Emma taunted, slowly turning back around and gave Spike a careless look at her mothers scowl, "No other wolf can touch another imprinted wolf?"

Spike's eyes widened, but Snake looked confused and looked back at his wife for an explanation, "What's that mean?"

"He didn't..." whispered Spike, staring horribly at Emma and her mouth now hanging. How could Sean mark her own daughter but not pick her?! Why...it was that damn slut from the other pack wasn't it!? "Emma.." Spike gasped when her own daughter stepped back when she went to go hug her, but instead, Emma left in a hurry. She slammed the door behind her and Spike covered her mouth.

"She's marked!" Imogen shouted, even getting it herself.

Now Snake's eyes popped out, "She's what?! **BY WHO**!"

(((((((**********))))))))

Sean was rubbing his eyes tiredly and sat up from the couch; aka his bed since Mel moved in.

"Morning sleepy head." she purred in his ear, and began to rub his neck as he laid shirtless with just his boxers and a blanket around him.

He snatched her arm and looked over his shoulder, "Do you have short term memory loss? How many times have I said not to _touch _me?"

"Not enough." she said with a giggle and grabbed her arm back, going to the kitchen. "What would you like for lunch _hubby? _You slept all morning."

Sean sneered, and felt a bit hungover. God, did he ever drink last night. Emma wouldn't even let him _breath _her way let alone say happy birthday to her.

The front door opened and Jay walked in, and he took in the site of a house wife in act and Sean on the couch.

He chuckled, "Your life astounds me."

"Glad somebody enjoys it." Snapped Sean as he got up and went to his room to dress. This left Mel alone with Jay.

"Can I ask you something?" Mel asked Jay, leaning on the counter.

Jay sighed boredly but nodded, "Shoot."

She nodded and asked, "Who was that girl last night? The birthday girl?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you answer?"

"Touche." taunted Jay with a smirk and eyed her so closely his eyes squinted and he then smirked, "You already know."

Mel looked livid now, looking the way Sean left, "She's his mate."

"And you're ruining their lives." nodded Jay.

Mel bit the end of her tounge but kept quiet. Maybe she would have to deal with this girl herself. But what hurt Emma, could also hurt Sean. When you imprinted and your mate died, it was the worst agony. Mel couldn't do that, she didn't want to live with a heart cripple the rest of her life. What was she gonna do?

Sean came back in, now with a black fitted shirt and jeans. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded to Jay, "What'd you come over for?" he asked. He went straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Well Manny told me I had to come over to tell you." Jay confirmed, taking a deep but unsteady breath. He really didn't want Sean to take his anger out on him, the guy could get so pissed off sometimes.

Sean gulped the water with a nod before he stopped and swallowed hard. Manny meant Emma, so what'd that mean. "What is it?"

Jay clenched his jaw and coughed to clear his throat, "Well, the other pack.. Jesse Adams pack, will be visiting this weekend."

"What **for**?" Sean was already clenching his teeth, but tried to keep his cool

Jay shrugged his shoulders at him, "You know, Sean." he looked down at he confessed, "She accepted him."

Mel yelped when Sean's fist met with the wall. Her eyes widened, seeing just how strong and how mad he was over this.

"Whose Jesse?" she had to ask, in a mere whisper.

"Other packs soon to be Alpha." muttered Jay, looking at Sean who slowly took his hand out the wall and shook it painfully.

Mel tilted her head curiously as she went to the fridge and got out a ice pack for Sean. "He cute?" she asks.

"Darling." Jay said in sarcasm. How the hell would he know? Girls were to his liking, not guys.

Sean snatched it from Mel and put it on his hand, "She won't do it. She can't." he growled.

"You are." taunted Jay, glancing at Mel and back to Sean who was barely breathing now.

Sean whipped the ice pack in the sink and leaned forward on it, cursing. He stood there for a long time, just wondering what the hell to do and how to stop this. His eyes widened, and he turned, "I'm stepping down."

Jay tilted his head in confusion as Mel too didn't get it. "You're what?" Jay asked.

Sean flew his front door open and turned back to them, "Alpha, I'm stepping down as Alpha. I haven't been named it yet so I'm going to decline it, then I don't have to marry her." he looked at Mel and winced a little, "Sorry."

He was so round up he didn't care what he said infront of her now, but she did gasp and cross her arms madly. Jay was giving him a look like he grew three heads.

"You can't do that!" Jay yelled at Sean, "WHY would you do that?"

Sean painfully looked away and back at Jay, "Cause I love her."

"You're giving up power and authority over 100 other wolves because of some girl!?" Mel asked, freaking out. This also meant she couldn't be Queen, or worst, Raditch stayed Alpha and she'd have to be with an old man.

"Raditch won't let you! You're the strongest we got!" Jay yelled at Sean but sighed. There was no use. If this was him and Manny, he'd do it too.

"You're going to have to find someone else." with that, Sean slammed the door closed.

((((((((((*******))))))))

"How's this?" Emma questioned Manny as she came out from the bathroom, wearing a black short dress. It was strapless, and was short at front, longer at the back.

"Pretty." Smiled Manny sadly.

Emma frowned, "What, Manny?". She couldn't take another fight with anybody else, the cat was out of the bag with her parents, she was sure Spike told Snake just who imprinted her. Either way though, Jesse was still coming this weekend. Sean was still with Mel.

"It's just..all so sad." Manny pouted for Emma, even her eyes watering. She had a popcorn bowl in her hand that she and Emma made but only she'd been eating like no tomorrow, "It's not fair!" she pushed more popcorn in her mouth.

Emma opened her mouth and slowly closed it. Manny looked..."Manny, are you.."

"What?" Manny asked and blinked, tears slowly pushing back. When Emma didn't answer she huffed madly, "Am I what!?"

Emma had to giggle a little, never seeing Manny this way. "Are you pregnant?"

Manny's eyes widened. Emma gave her a look back. It was silent. Manny groaned and threw her head back, "how do you know!?"

"You've got mood swings like crazy. I remember my mom with Imogen. Moody as ever! Plus.." Emma drifted as she tried to take some popcorn for Manny to slap her hand away, "Ow! You're territorial with your food."

Manny bursted into tears and put her head down as she nodded and finally spat out, "I'm pregnant."

"Manny!" Emma crawled on the bed beside her and hugged her, "It's Jay's right?"

"Well who else?!" yelled Manny at her.

Emma tried not to laugh, "Well, he loves you..and he's about to be the alpha's right hand man right? That's what my Dad is to Raditch. You'll be set for life! These kids will be raised by two great capable loving parents."

Manny softened until she cringed, "Jay calls kids puppys."

"He knows you'll give birth to humans not dogs right?" joked Emma and they shared a giggle. It finally died down, going serious again. "How long?"

"Just 5 weeks. Found out honestly a day ago. Wolf sense.." Manny sucked in a shakey breath to then get up slowly, "I should go tell Jay"

Emma smiled and nodded while Manny gave her back the popcorn bowl.

"There's...a few in there left.." mumbled Manny, gazing at the popcorn bowl til she nodded roughly and grabbed her bag. "Wish me luck." with that, she turned and left.

Emma put the bowl on the ground and laughed shaking her head. Her friend on the other hand, left the room and gasped from almost pumping into somebody. Sean Cameron. He just came up the stairs and the two stared at another until Manny looked back at Emma's room door and glared back Sean's way.

"You can't be here!" she whispered

Sean went to walk around her but spoke back, "Whose going to stop me?" he then paused and sniffed before narrowing his eyes, "Are you pregnant?"

Manny's eyes widened in horror. Oh my god, if Sean could sense it Jay would in a second too! Just because he pissed her off, Manny snapped back, "No, Emma is." she rolled her eyes when she saw his eyes pop out, "I'm kidding. Yes, I am." with that, she stormed off.

Sean exhaled deeply, shutting his eyes to thank the lord before he opened them and went to Emma's room. This wasn't going to be pretty, but he just hoped to God it would be good in the end.

_Please take me back, Em._


	15. Tell Me You Don't Love Me

"Get out."

It was simple enough, and understandable. Sean still shook his head no, swallowing the lump in his throat. Her eyes washed with anger.

"Get out Sean!" she tried to yell harder as he shut the door behind him, "Mom!"

"She's not here. They left when I came in.." he took slow steps toward her but she glared and inched back. "Seems they knew what I came for.." he raised an eyebrow, wondering if she told them. Snake had been weary of him entering, but couldn't really deny his own soon to be Alpha from coming inside or claiming his young daughter since he already had. Sean left the part out where he soon wouldn't be the new Alpha... he had to take any chance he could to talk to Emma.

"It.. might of came out." she admitted but snickered, "It doesn't matter though, I was just saying it cause Jesse would soon find out. I'm not a very good liar, like **some people.**"

"I never lied, Emma."

She crossed her arms.

"I was forced to do what I had to do."

Her eyes looked down at her feet until she shifted and crossed her arms. "I know." she whispered in defeat.

His eyes softened. He took advantage of the moment her guard came down. "I stepped down. If that's what it takes to be with you again."

Her eyes widened at him and put her hands out when he stepped right infront of her but she stopped him from coming closer, "You what!? How could you do that?"

"Cause I love you." he said matter of fact.

Emma's eyes stared hopelessly back at his.. "You.." she drifted and looked away with shame, "Riley's pack will come after us, if you step down and- and it's going to be my fault that you did- everyones going to blame me."

"No one will blame you, Emma! We just have to tell them you're marked!"

"What about Mel?"

"She's leaving."

Emma looked at him questionably. "Did you kiss her?"

He smiled sadly, and shook his head. "Never."

"Good." she snapped bitterly, narrowing her eyes as she turned away from him to glance out her window. She took a deep breath. This was too much. "Sean I want to.. but I can't, not if a war will break out because of it."

His mouth dropped, "I.."

She turned her head to him, noticing the anger and hurt wash over his face.

"I'm giving up everything for you and you're still saying no?" he sneered next, "What? You're just going to go with Jesse?"

"Yes." she said simply, but with hurt in her eyes too. "Maybe it's not what I want but it's what's best and you know it."

"I.." he shook his head, his teeth clenched and his eyes couldn't focus on anything for even a second. "_I hate you."_ he spat. It was ridiculous a 17 year old girl could do this to him! Hurt him, crush him, play with him.

She even flinched, but stayed looking down. He looked at her so murderously, until his walls came crashing down, surrendering. He grabbed her to him, tears in his own eyes and tilted his head to make her look at him.

She couldn't.

"Tell me you don't love me!" he yelled at her.

Emma broke into tears and just shook her head, "Please leave." she tried to push him away but he was too strong, his hands clenched around her arms, holding her in place against him.

The door opened and Emma gasped, Sean had turned and let Emma go only a little bit. He was panting, with heart break written over his face and sadness over Emma's.

"It's time to leave, Sean." Snake said, Manny standing behind him. She had heard the commotion, the painful fight, and she had to go run to Snake. She gave Emma a look that read she was sorry, but Emma was too overwhelmed and upset to notice

Emma didn't mind anyways, it's what she wanted. Sean needed to go.

She almost whimpered when Sean let go of her and charged out. She shut her eyes and sobbed into Manny' shoulder when the brunette ran to embrace her friend who collapsed in her arms. Snake frowned deeply, seeing the power Emma had over Sean and the one he had over her. He looked where Sean left in pity.

Downstairs, Spike had been waiting with Imogen, wondering what was happenening until Sean stormed down the stairs.

"Sean?" she said, leaving Imogen by the couch and tried to follow him, "Sean!"

He opened and slammed the front door shut. Spike turned to look up the stairs in confusion, and back at Imogen.

"Oh dear."

((((((((********)))))))))

It took hours of running through woods, and almost jumping a nightly jogger, for Sean to go back home to go stress out there and try not to express his anger on anybody else.

He opened his apartment door, for Jay and Mel to still be there. He was shocked, but more confused to see Raditch, some old man and Riley standing there.

"What's going on?" he shut the door behind him, and stayed there. What? Was this where they exhiled him? Or killed him?

What could be any worst than what just happened to Emma and him.

Raditch raised his hand to the man beside him, who looked around the same age as Raditch, possibly older. "This is Roger. Riley and Mels pack leader."

Sean swallowed hard but nodded. He kept his brave face on and quite frankly, he was itching for a fight if that's what they wanted.

Raditch went on as he glanced at Jay, "I heard you wanted to step down."

Sean bit the end of his tounge before nodding roughly. "I do."

"No need." Roger spoke up. He wore a brown leather coat, was tall but lanky and his hair was grey, eyes green and had a small grey beard too. Sean couldn't believe he was actually an alpha once. Riley was probably waiting forever to step up.

Raditch continued, "I said I didn't want a war, remember that?"

Sean looked down, feeling guilty.

"..and there won't be one." Raditch confirms.

Sean looked up, eyes wide and shocked but happy. "There won't be?"

"Not with the packs." Raditch said and looked to Roger who smiled in silent agreement, but Sean knew there was a twist, he could see it in Rogers eyes.

"We're both stepping down soon," Roger said, his eyes flickering to Raditch. "And you both want to be Alpha." he looked to Sean then Riley.

Sean's mouth fell and he tried to understand but couldn't.

"We're going to combine our packs." Raditch told Sean, "and one of you **are **going to be Alpha."

Sean couldn't take this in. The other packs 300 wolves, would combine with their 100? That'd be 400 wolves Sean would be in control of if he won. **If. **He had to glance at Jay to see if this was real, if this was happening. Jay nodded slightly at him.

"We're going to have a fair fight." Roger confirms, "Like the old days. Anyone who wants to be Alpha, may join in. Whoever wins? Gets the grown."

"You'll win, Daddy." Mel said with assurance, smiling over to Riley who only kept his glare on Sean the whole time.

Sean sucked in a deep inhale and crossed his arms, "But I stepped down. What's in it for me?"

"Well," smirked Raditch, knowing a little secret from Jay now. "You don't have to be with Mel. Roger has stated that you never had to," he shot Riley a glare, "Seemed somebody was power tripping with an Alpha status he was never handed over yet."

"**Yet**." marked Riley, glaring back at the old man. He wanted to rip his throat out there.

"So this weekend, we will hold 'try outs' in the back of Raditch's mansion. In the woods." Roger told Sean. As he eyed the young man, he hated to admit he saw the potential Raditch did. The guy was stubborn, but looked strong, and dominant. He could be an alpha..first though, he had to go through Riley and any other wolf that wanted to try this weekend to be Alpha.

Who wouldn't try though? With these new adjustments, with a bigger pack now to run. More power.

The door had opened, hearing what was going on. Coming over wearily was Snake and Joey. Raditch tilted his head and just nodded in greetment. He had told them to come. They came over, trying to take this all in.

"Combining packs huh? One Alpha to rule them all?" joked Joey.

Snake stood off to the side a bit, his eyes still narrowed at Sean who glanced at him at the corner of his eyes too. Snake sighed, shaking his head and looking down. First he had to deal with finding out his daughter had been imprinted, then that whole mess tonight, and now this? Could this week get any more crazy?

"I say you fight." Snake admitted to Sean, looking sternly at him, "And I suggest you **don't **fail."

A small tug at the corner of Sean's lips lifted. He nodded and looked back to Roger and Raditch, "And I get to chose my own mate?"

Snake stiffened, and eyed Sean.

"There will be a traditional chosing, like there should **always **be." Roger growled while glancing at his own pack member, Riley. He was angry to hear he tossed Mel, Rileys own daughter into this pack, into Sean, without telling him. There were rules.

Wolves were to obey their orders and rules.

"I can join, right?" Mel asked to then cringe, "If my dad doesn't win, I can join the chosing?"

"Mel!" hissed Riley, hating that his own daughter was stating he could lose. How weak did that look? And then stating she wanted to be the bride of whoever did win if not him.

Sean even rolled his eyes to Raditch who raised his hand to stop him from speaking out, "Any woman can join the Chosing after the Alpha fight, but the Alpha can deny whoever wins. It's he who decides who he wants, but yes, it would be wise to chose who had won. The strongest female should be with the Alpha."

"Do we have a deal, boys?" Roger asked both Sean and Riley, before teasing Jay, "Would you like to get in on this?"

"Does sound tempting.." admitted Jay. His own pack of 400 wolves, all the power..

"You'd be murdered." taunted Sean but with a playful tone than muttered under his breath, "Besides, you have a pregnant mate to tend to."

Jay's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" even Joey almost stumbled over. "**WHAT?!"**

Ignoring them, Sean and Riley shook hands before shaking their Alphas.

Deal.

((((((((((*******))))))))))

Emma stood with Jesse, Imogen and Spike in her kitchen.. Spike was trying so hard now to get him away from Emma, but now Emma had seemed to change her mind.

"I-I didn't make enough food." Spike said, gestering to the table of pancakes and bacon. Eggs. Everything. There seemed to be a lot.

"That's ok." Jesse said, glancing at Emma, "I don't have time to stay anyways... I'm just here to talk to her."

Emma looked at him and her throat felt dry. She glanced at her mom and nodded, "It's okay. He can stay..."

Silence took over the room, and Jesse just lifted his eyebrows with pleasure. "Does this mean you accepted-"

"She hasn't accepted anything." came Sean's voice, walking over from the front door with Snake and Joey behind him.

Emma turned her head, her eyes widened a bit. "What are you doing here?!"

"She is _just _about to." Jesse said through gritted teeth, glaring at the rude intruder. Who did he think he was?

"She hasn't and she can't." taunted Sean, going over to Emma and pulled grabbed her hand when she tried to back up.

"Sean!"

Imogen blushed by her mom, Spike giggled too and eyed Snake with confusion. What was going on?

Emma tried hiding her hands behind her back so he would stop touching her, thus stop making her tremble with desire. "Get away from me," she deliberately said before whirling around only to get caught by those strong hands again from last night and he pulled her back against him. Damn him.

"You can't keep pushing me away, Emma," he said, his eyes wiped of mirth that was replaced by total seriousness. "You're **my **mate and by this weekend, I might be Alpha." he added sorely, "Or dead."

As mad as she tried to look, the worry washed over her face. "What?!"

"Your mate?!" bellowed Jesse, looking madly over at Spike now. How could they not tell him? He's been chasing Emma all around and she was already some other mans girl? A guy who was soon to be an Alpha?! Or..dead. Wow this guys life sucked.

"Thought you stepped down.." drifted Emma. Her and Sean looked at another like they were the only ones in the room.

He got lost in her eyes. "Things have changed."

Spike looked at Snake again but Joey spoke up to explain, "The other pack in town decided to join ours. Now, we only need one Alpha for all."

"I'm out of here," Jesse sighed, too shocked over all of this. Plus, he knew of the other pack in town and didn't want to get in trouble with either. He glanced at Emma and insisted, "You're making a big mistake chosing him over me."

"I'm not-" Emma stopped herself to huff and glare at Sean who only smirked. He knew what she was going to say, but she couldn't even deny it out loud. She was chosing Sean, not Jesse.

Jesse scoffed with that and grabbed his jacket, storming out. "See yeah!" Imogen happily said, slamming the back door after him. Jesse may of been cute a day ago to her, but seeing that Sean was up as a contestant for her sister? She had to go with him.

"Imogen! That was rude!" hissed Spike, but a small hint of laughter was tried to be hiden. She glanced to the couple, Sean and Emma, before around the room, "Lets go take a walk."

She dragged Joey and Imogen out, but Snake stood where he was like stone.

"Snake." his wife whispered.

He squinted his eyes, watching Emma still locked in Sean's embrace, but even he could tell as much as she was putting up a fight, her eyes said it all. The fight was lost, she was utterly Seans. At least Snake respected Sean, even liked him, he just didn't expect him to fall in love, above all in love with his own daughter.

He swallowed but nodded, leaving the room. Sean would make his daughter happy, and she would be protected by the best wolf in the pack. I guess when Snake thought about it, it was a guy like Sean he would want Emma to end up with.

Emma finally sucked in a shakey breath and pushed Sean away. The front door closing with her family leaving had snapped her out of it.

"You need to go." she said, backing to the wall. He knew she was trying to make space between them. He wouldn't let that happen.

He stalked towards her in two long strides, catching her off guard when one of his hands settled against the small of her back as he pulled her against him. "You can be mad at me right now, Emma. But if I win, it's you that I'm going to pick by my side." he said, and nipped at her lips as his hand traveled inside her shirt and up her back.

He swallowed her gasp of surprise with a searing kiss, and Emma melted in his arms, not daring to move away and break this incredible feel of him so close to her. Their lips melded into one, and Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and as Sean pulled her even closer to him.

She moaned into his mouth as they devoured each other, their tongues dueling a battle of will and lust. He fell back into one of the kitchen chairs, pulling her down with him. He pulled away from their kiss breathlessly and his eyes looked up at her hungrily and then mouth parted a bit. She looked down at him, the wolf in her eyes, and she leaned back while she straddled him, tearing her shirt off.

His hands gripped her slim hips tightly and she bit her lip letting her shirt drop to the floor. She wore a black lace bra and the little skirt she wore made it too easy for Sean to rip it up her thighs and tear down her matching laced panties. He dug between their bodies as he kissed her passionately again, growling low in his throat when she grinded against his hardness and his hand finally found the zipper of his pants and she pulled away from the kiss to look down and help him unbotton his jeans.

When all was done, he grabbed Emma up, sat up in his chair, and slowly pulled her back down as he raised his hips into hers.

Emma cried out and gasped in sharply, staring into his eyes with pain, pleasure and love.

_**He ate my heart  
>He a-a-ate my heart out<br>(You amaze me)**_

_**Look at him  
>Look at me<br>That boy is bad  
>And honestly<br>He's a wolf in disguise  
>But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes<strong>_

_**I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<br>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<strong>_

_**That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er<strong>_

_**He ate my heart  
>(I love that girl)<br>He ate my heart**_

(Monster-Lady GAGA)

**AN : Sorry it took so long for an update guys! I hope that chapter helped you patient people think it was worth the wait and gasp! Jay knows Manny's pregnant, and Emma had given up her virginity. Reviews please! Keep me motivated! Would you like Emma to still be a little mad over the Mel thing? Or would you rather her forget it and just be his damn mate already? What do you want Jay's reaction to Manny be upon learning she's pregnant? **


	16. I'm After You

"So Jay flipped?" Emma asked Manny. They stood by a tree as the two of them watched their surroundings with silence.

Roger and Raditch had chosen the spot in the woods, completely secluded from the town and away from any humans. All the pack members were there who wanted to be an Alpha. There was at least more than 10. It was a life or death decision to come here, so lots of the men who said they wanted to fight, had actually bailed.

The moon shined down as the crowd who wanted to watch were walking over. It was more of the wolves from their own pack who were the audiance, since this was their town. Their woods. But I guess once an Alpha was named, it'd be their all their woods.

"Mm, more or less." Manny giggled, "He came in, it was almost after midnight, and he had something in his hands. I knew by the look in his eyes he knew, and before I crashed down into tears, he bent down in the living room and began to set up a crib."

Emma blinked with surprise and giggled back, "Wow. Well that's good!"

"Yea," Manny sighed romantically, until she frowned deeply, "Well, now it's **do this**, _do that._ He acts like he's the one carrying this baby and telling me what to do and what's not safe to do."

Emma laughed, "He sounds like he might be excited."

"He's possessive too now, more than before."

"That's possible?"

Manny nodded over Emma's shoulder, "Take a look. I'm under surveillance as we speak."

Emma looked over her shoulder. 10 feet away, through a gang of wolves talking to another, Jay stood there. He may of been in the conversation, but his eyes were on Manny and her the whole time. He even squinted his eyes looking between them when he caught them looking at them.

Emma rolled her eyes back to Manny, "Wow."

"Right?" Manny bit her lip smiling, "It does kinda make me horny though."

"Too much info!"

"Sorry. It's the pregnancy hormones thing."

"Lets not talk about it anymore," giggled Emma. The two caught a glimpse of a large guy passing by. He was shirtless, with tribal tattoos everywhere and long hair. Wow. Looked like a WWF wrestler.

"They all look strong," Manny commented worriedly, taking in the sight of very well built young strangers from the other pack.

Emma had seen Sean the moment he arrived. He lurked in the shadows, his eyes narrowing around, probably checking out his opponents. Sure the WWF guy looked big, but he looked stupid too. Sean had the muscles and intelligence at least to make him win this. Something in his eyes that looked so sure he would win, made Emma's knees weak

"I can't believe you're not participating in the Chosing, Em." Manny said with a smirk on her face, knowing what Emma was staring at and what she had given Sean yesterday, her v card. Sean was making Emma into a woman.

The blonde shrugged. "It's my choice," she said, tearing her eyes away from Sean.

Raditch was speaking low to him now, as they both gazed around at the competition. When Sean's eyes fell upon Emma though, his eyes stayed on her. It gave her chills.

He couldn't stop, and couldn't help it. He couldn't look away when she was looking so glorious with her blond hair styled perfectly as if just had some salon blow out. The strapless black top she wore too was already too much, it bared her neck and shoulders. Those blue jeans of hers hugged her curves perfectly.

She really was turning into quite a woman. She stood there so confidently too.

A guy who stood next to Raditch too, seemed to peak over what Sean was staring at too. "Ouf, do we win her if we win this?"

Sean growled lowly and Raditch eyed him until slowly back at Emma. He knew a growl like that, a growl trying to state that she was his. He swallowed nervously when Riley turned from Roger. He must of sensed the same thing.

"Alphas can pick whoever he pleases, right cheif?" Riley said sarcastically to Raditch before looking to this 'girl' Brody had gotten a rise out of Sean with.

A young blonde girl stood next to petite brunette. As sexy as the brunette looked, Rileys money was on the other beautiful, blonde haired goddess. He almost moaned as he gazed around her golden body and long legs, legs he'd love to wrap around his own waist.

"Now there's a good trophy for after the fight," Riley taunted. "The perfect Alphas mate."

Sean's fists clenched, but he kept it back to save it for the fight. He was going to rip off Rileys head for looking at Emma this way.

"She's what? Maybe 10 years younger than me?" Riley eyed Emma up and down with a groan and smirk, "Doesn't matter, she looks woman enough to me. If she's not trained, I'll **make her **obedient."

Raditch stepped in Sean's way who took a step forward to Riley with murder in his eyes, "Attention!" he bellowed to everyone.

Riley smirked at Sean who just clenched his jaw and nodded. He'd wait. He'd finish Riley in the fight 

"We're are going to begin!" Raditch nodded to Roger.

Everyone looked at Roger who stood on the middle of a circle of white stones half dug into the ground. The old man was dressed in an old gray robe, a rope tied around his waist. He stared at the crowd, his blue eyes twinkling with an unknown force.

The guy really took old traditions seriously. Emma glanced to her parents who seemed to respect that. Every woman in the pack were eagerly watching on the sides, some giggling and pointing at which ones were 'cute'. Didn't they realise some could die? None the least be hurt. Her heart was pounding for Sean. Even if they did have another fight after, well you know.

Emma blushed remembering when they made love and the mindblowing sex they had. He treated her like a princess, but soon as the moment was over, she had realised she lost her virginity in a **kitchen**. Her parents kitchen. It may of been epic and he may of knew what he was doing but she would of rather a bed for her first time. When they had dressed, she insisted he should go before her Dad got back. He couldn't disagree, but first he wanted her to agree that she'd be on his side after this hell fight, if he was claimed Alpha. It was too much for Emma to take in at the moment. She didn't even want to come tonight, she didn't want to watch, but she had to make sure he lived through this.

Just months ago she was still a human girl, no real boyfriend, a virgin, still in high school, and had no signs of even turning into a wolf. Now, here she stood, and she was a wolf, and a potential Alpha had claimed her as his without giving her any real choice. Her virginity was also claimed by this same wolf who stole her heart. Now he was going to rule over 400 other wolves and wanted her to basically be his queen. And! Her best friend was pregnant by his right hand man. Emma was only 17 for Christ sake! She felt so overwhelmed.

"It is time!" Roger shouted, and the gathered group of werewolves roared in cheer. Friends laughed and embraced each other, wishing them luck. The group quickly morphed into wolf form, barely waiting another second. The sounds of bone crunching and the sudden growls and howls of the changing animals permeated the air like a song in the night. Sean glanced at Emma once more before focusing on Roger in the middle and shifted into his wolf form too.

"Those who will fight for leadership, step forward," Raditch ordered, and the group obeyed as males of all different shades and sizes stepped into the circle.

"My prayers and wishes go out to all of you," Roger said sincerely, "The last wolf standing will be named as the new combined packs leader." He stepped away from the circle. "The battle begins . . . now!"

With a thunderous rumble of roars, male werewolves lunged at each other with feral attacks. Emma watched on in fear as they ripped at anothers throats. Everyone else watched in fascination. One went down with a whimper, and had to limp out of the circle in order to get out alive. Another one was thrown out of the circle from another wolves jaws and left the wolf bleeding probably to death. Some audiance on the side ran to help aid the wolf.

Another male went down with a whimper as Snake pulled him out of the circle after seeing the plea in his eyes to help him. He couldn't even get up to run out. Time seemed to go on as more of the males sauntered out of the circle with broken bones, bleeding wounds, and other major injuries.

Few of them lied dead in the circle.

As sick as it was, Emma noticed herself watching with complete awe now as Sean took down every single male that came at him. And tons did, noticing he was a big threat. He looked so powerful, a magnificent specimen of a werewolf. His eyes gleamed with animalistic passion as he bared his teeth, showing off his sharp canines with a growl. His dark eyes, now specked with amber and yellow, stared at the challengers with violence and fierceness.

"I heard," whispered Manny in Emma's ear, "That when they're granted Alpha, that they feel the change and dominance. Can you imagine Sean more dominant?"

Emma almost shivered with desire.

The air became even more pungent, but this time, with blood and the small cries and whimpers of those who were wounded and hurt. Emma moved closer to the circle, her hazel eyes fixed on Sean as he continued to battle.

Sean was having a high as more power surged through his wolf form. He fought with viciousness. And through all this, his thoughts were on Emma, who he knew was watching with keenness and acuteness.

He had been feeling her eyes on him the whole time . . . it helped.

And by the end, it was only him and Riley left standing.

The two circled each other, scrutinizing and looking for any sort of weakness. And Sean found his. The other wolf had been wounded badly on his left shoulder. Riley already knew Sean's weakness, and glanced at Emma on the side lines but damn, that was against the rules. Before he knew it, Sean lunged at Riley, catching the male off guard.

Rileys brown wolf struggled beneath Sean's silver wolf. Riley opened his jaws, twisting his neck to bite at Sean's shoulder. He had done what Sean wanted him to do, making his neck open and vunerable and with one snarl, Sean bit into his neck, causing Riley to howl in pain and whimper.

"Daddy!" Mel yelled and turned to Raditch, "Stop it! It's finished! Call it!"

Emma watched, wide eyed as Sean won the battle. Honestly deep down, she hoped he won but their was doubts. Now, seeing he had, her heart pounded and she couldn't believe it. He had just shown everyone he was meant for this position.

Raditch called it, "ENOUGH!" he went into the circle, pulling him away from the injured Riley.

Roger had to admit defeat, and did it with a grin. It was that guy who showed such potential. He knew he'd win, the fire the guy had in his eyes showed he'd be a good Alpha.

"The Battle has ended. Sean will take our place as pack leader for our new combined pack which we will now call The blue moon pack! The Moon has called it!" Raditch shouted, pointing up at the full moon above them.

The whole crowd was starting to howl, at least the older wolves who remembered the tradition did so and the younger ones slowly chimed in. The other pack knelt down to Sean who had transformed back into his human form, licking his lips from the blood. His glowing eyes stilled on Emma whose mouth parted.

He was now the Blue Moon Pack Alpha.

"The Chosing begins now!" Roger suddenly yelled, making Emma jump at how quickly some girls, especially from the other pack, ran into the circle.

What skanks! Emma turned her head to see Bianca, Jane, Ellie, Alex and Darcy standing near. And Alex had already lept in, in wolf form, biting into another wolfs ribs.

Emma cringed. Bianca shrugged her shoulder. She jumped in as well. Ellie looked to be trying to figure out if she wanted to, and even glanced back at Emma as Darcy entered the circle.

The two both looked back to the fight, watching Alex winning and it narrowing down to Bianca and a few other girls. Darcy even came out, ran to her father and had a bloody nose with cuts and bruises over her. Jane, and Ellie decided to actually step back, not going into the circle.

"Wow, would you look at that." joked Manny next to Emma before she gasped and was pushed violently forward from an excited audience who seemed to get off on woman fighting.

Sean had just stepped out from behind another tree, fixing a shirt over his head and wearing clothes again. His eyes widened when he noticed what had happened.

Still in human form, surrounded by very pissed off wolves, stood a pregnant fearful Manny. "EMMA!" she cried for help. Her eyes stared in horror.

Jays head turned from talking to Lucas to where she stood, what the hell was she doing in the circle?! His heart pounded out of his chest. "MANNY?!" when he went to charge, a few men had grabbed him forcibly by the arms so not to interrupt the fight. It was against the rules. **"MANNYY!"**

Emma's eyes widened in terror. The wolves were closing in on Manny, licking their sharp teeth murderously. _**DAMMIT!**_ Emma quickly turned to her white wolf form, and sprung into the air, into the circle. She kicked her paws into Alex's face when the dark wolf lunged at Manny and Alex fell to the far right.

Sean stood next to Snake and Raditch, all few mens mouths fallen.

When Emma landed, she saw another wolf going after Manny's feet when Manny went running out of the circle. Emma ran hard and fast, snarling and grabbed the wolfs tale with her teeth, whipping it to the right and painfully into a tree before it got Manny. Manny finally fled out of the circle into Jay's arms, sobbing hysterically.

Emma went to run out behind her, for someone to block her from getting out of the circle. The wolf whimpered a bit and looked up.

"Get in there, Emma!" Spike taunted, her own friggen mother!

The beautiful white wolf even barked at her mother rudely. Spike and her friends laughed. Even Snake had to smile beside Sean who smirked lowly, Emma was even stubborn as a wolf. She was in this now weather she liked it or not. It'd be her in the end, so why not prove it to the other girls that she deserved it?

Emma growled and turned, noting she'd never forgive her mom for this. Spike knew though, if she was one of the toughest in her days, her daughter would be too. When Emma turned she saw Alex was being too vicious on Bianca. Bianca had tried crawling out, but Alex wouldn't even let her even though the other girl was giving up. Alex just had hunger and power in her eyes.

Upon seeing Bianca at almost her last breath, Emma ran to jump in the way of Alex's next attack. Instead of Bianca, Alex's deep sharp teeth sank into Emma's neck, letting out a howl of pain from the white wolf.

Sean's eyes were overcome with fear and he wanted to go in himself, and put Alex down. Before he knew it, Emma had got back up, tackled Alex back down, and she growled, and she bit, and they wrestled, and Emma clawed. She stomped, she bit again, Alex whimpered and howled and it wasn't any longer that Emma felt Joey rip her off of Alex with her tail and she turned to growl. She then stopped, hearing the clapping and she panted, her tounge out and her wolf took in the picture. Bianca was out of the circle, and Alex had a taste of her own medicine. The only wolf in there now still standing was Emma. She had won.

"We have our Alpha Queen!" Joey yelled, happily looking down at Emma's wolf form and nodding at her silently as the whole crowd roared and howled. He thanked her with his eyes for saving Manny.

Sean stepped forward, noticing Emma slowly stepping back. He knew what she was going to try to do. Run.

"Everyone! We will like you to come into the mansion, come celebrate! Bring your best wine!" they all laughed and began to form out to go celebrate. All but Emma who had turned and fled into the woods, and Sean chased after her, going back into his wolf form.

Emma had sensed him quickly. He was fast and determined, he'd catch up every time she faked a turn or disappeared beneath the shadows.  
><em><strong>[Hungry like the wolf-Duran,Duran]<br>Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
>Woman, you want me, give me a sign<br>And catch my breathing even closer behind  
>Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo<strong>_

She felt her blood sing as he neared, but she didn't want him to catch her. The chase was fun, but she wanted to be far away from that 'celebration' as she could. She wasn't a queen, she was just a 17 year old girl who got lucky with Alex.

She jumped over a fallen log, and Sean studied her from behind, admiring the shiny white coat and the way she ran, so lustrous and powerful. The epitome of everything a werewolf should be, magnificent and mystifying.

Sean felt a growl erupt from his throat as he ran faster. Couldn't she just give up already?!

_**In touch with the ground  
>I'm on the hunt I'm after you<br>A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf<br>Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
>I howl and I whine, I'm after you<br>Mouth is alive, all running inside  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf<br>**_  
>He leaped in the air and pounced on her. A pitiful whimper reached his ears, worrying him for moment. But then she morphed back into her human form, causing his concern to fade away for the moment to see she was just pouting. She was stunning, her golden nude body shining from the moonlight, lying on the ground upon the leaves naked. Her chest rose and fell from being breathless.<p>

Their eyes met and locked, stormy blue eyes met the hazel. And they could only stare at each other as the world stopped around them.

Sean morphed into his human form and she continued to stare at him, barely noticing that he was naked and between her legs now. She sighed helplessly when she finally caught her breath. She was so his. If she had to be Queen in order to be with him, so be it. She continued to stare up at him. He was so handsome, but the word did no justice to how completely beautiful he was: naturally wavy charming hair, with a set of dreamy blue eyes, and an all around gorgeous face.

"Not fair." she finally grumbled, and heard him chuckle lowly but he didn't seem to be really paying attention to what she had to say. She saw how he stared at her too, now that she had finally given away her innocence, he looked at her with this hungry look of lust.

Sean smirked and positioned himself more between her legs, rubbing his hard cock against her sex. She gasped, her eyes widening as a tornado of emotions washed through her face, the hazel color of her eyes changing from one shade to another. He grabbed one of her thighs up and around his waist as he entered her.

She moaned and shut her eyes, leaning her head back against the leaves. The night sky shined down on them, and the trees blew softly by warm the summer night wind.

"Sean," she whimpered, grabbing his shoulders as he rocked into her deeply. He brought down his lips and kissed her, and she kissed back with a moan between it. The kiss had a sudden stop as both their mouths hung in pleasure, and Seans hand moved onto her throat as he guided into her a little faster. His grip wasn't hard, just dominate, and Emma shut her eyes tight feeling her climax coming up, and coming hard. She squealed in wild ecstasy, opening her legs wider and her hands left his shoulders to hold onto his wrist where his fingers went around her neck.

_**"SEAN!" **_

The echo went around the forest, and Emma came. He didn't stop, even when she was so tight around him that he almost burst right there. Emma gasped in and out, moaning like crazy, setting him off even more. She figured this was probably the possessive and dominance that Manny was talking about when someone turned Alpha. She wasn't _hating_ it. She was coming again in seconds and arched back, and moved her hands to the side to dig her nails into the ground instead of her lover. Her hands also clenched the leaves in the dirt, crumpling them into pieces as Sean groaned animalistic like in her ear.

He held her hips so hard as he came, and her body shook each thrust but came with him. He cried out, and then nuzzeled her neck and shut his eyes tight. She felt him throbbing inside of her, and she felt him explode too. He panted hotly in her ear and groaned again. She lifted her hand to the back up his head, running her fingers through his hair as she laid breathless and bit her lip.

Wow.

"I love you," she finally confessed, and his head lifted to look at her. He kissed her deeply and she softly kissed him back. They lied there for a few more minutes, and Sean kissed tenderly around her soft shoulders and neck.

"Come on Em," he said and slowly got off of her, "We got to go to our own celebration."

Emma sat up, hugging her knees to her chest and hid her breasts as she crossed her arms on her knees. She teased with a sly smile, "You think I can walk now? After that?"

She had just lost her virginity and he was already trying to turn her into some nympho.

Sean smirked.

_**Hungry like the wolf  
>Hungry like the wolf<br>Hungry like the wolf  
>Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo<strong>_


	17. It's Going To Be Great

Emma wore a hip hugging long dark red dress. It was strapless, so did as any strapless dress would and swelled beautifully around her breasts. Her hair was curled in such smooth big curls, the length of it stopping just below her collar bone.

Everyone in the mansion was dressed up. Raditch had his maids and waiters going around handing out drinks and catering food.

Sean stood with the older men as he wore his button up sleeve shirt, it was blue and highlighted his eyes. He wore dressy black pants and the rest of the men wore the same, or dressier, clothes. Raditch even wore a tux, as did Snake and Joey.

"This is all yours now, son." Raditch told Sean putting his hand on his shoulder.

Snake saw Sean open his mouth in shock, but when he had appeared speechless and his eyes glazed, it was because of something else. Emma was coming down the stairs with Manny, giggling away. Manny wore a long yellow skinny strapped dress herself, her hair pin straight and down to her elbows.

Snake smiled a bit, liking to see Sean looking so in trance because of his daughter. Maybe it was love.

"I'm glad to see the thrilled reaction!" Raditch joked with Snake and Joey laughing by his side and Sean turned his head, snapping out of it.

Oh. Mansion, his. Wow. And Emma, his. Life was set. Perfect.

"Excuse me." he said and was about to go.

Snake took one step out and grabbed Sean. When Sean turned, he saw the desperate look in Snakes eyes. "Take care of her."

Emma would be moving out, and moving in here. No more parents, only when they visited. She'd live with Sean now, in this big house.

Sean slowly smirked, giving Snake a look of promise. "I tend to."

Snake watched him go, and Manny too smiled between Emma and Sean when he stopped in front of them. Sean lifted Emma's chin with his fingers and kissed her softly before whispering something to her that made her blush.

"Let her go, Daddy." joked Spike, wearing a black dress with her hair twirled up by a clip. She looked great. She kissed his cheek and he sighed sadly, "She's with somebody whose more than we ever thought she'd be with. She's going to be more than okay."

"She still mad at you for keeping her in the circle?"

Spike giggled, pulling her husband to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and she answered, "She forgave me when she saw the dress I bought for her." they laughed and danced.

Craig stood talking to Spinner, both cousins in suits too. Looking pretty charming. Spinner smirked a bit in the middle of Craig speaking when somebody poked the tall boys shoulder. Craig turned, and looked down at Ellie.

Ellie wore a sparkly black dress, and her hair was pinned halfway up, her red hair falling around her shoulders. He stared in aw, his mouth dropped and she laughed, "Wanna dance?"

"why wouldn't I?" he asked, still hypnotized and she rolled her eyes pulling him onto the dance floor.

"How...gross, but cute." joked Jane, coming to Spinners side and they laughed before he pulled her in to dance too

In the middle of the dance floor, Emma danced slowly with Sean, her arms around his shoulders and his arms tightly around her waist, swaying ever so slowly and their foreheads pressed together.

"Look," Manny teased with Jay by the bar. Ofcourse, he was doing the drinking. "Their in love."

"Yuck," joked Jay, taking down a shot.

She raised an eyebrow at her and he smirked. "Must you be drinking so much? Better get it out of your system cause there will be no partying once this little puppy is born." Manny said, pointing to her tummy playfully.

He grinned and walked around her, grabbing her hand."I took the shot so I could get the courage to go dance and make an ass out of myself for you."

She giggled, walking with him to the dance floor. When they stopped and she put her arms around him, he ran his fingers through her hair, gazing down at how beautiful she looked and she looked down, blushing.

"Stop it."

"I can't stare at my own fiance?" he taunted.

She opened her mouth, about to roll her eyes before she stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Everyone turned that were around them, noticing Jay getting down on his knee and reaching into his pocket.

Her eyes widened, looking around and back down at him.

Soon enough, everyone was turned. Even Emma and Sean looked over and Emma smiled shaking her head.

"Manny Santos," Jay said, with fear in his eyes but also hope and love, "will you marry me?" he opened a velvet box to a big diamond ring.

She gazed at it and her eyes twinkled. She then crossed her arms over her pretty dress, "That's **it**? No _speech _on how much you love me or will do for me if I say yes?"

His mouth hung and before he knew it, she was laughing at his horror strucken face, thinking she was going to say no.

"Ofcourse you dummy!" she said and he exhaled happily and nervously as everyone around the room laughed and clapped for them. She knew he was a nervous wreck, and that gesture was as romantic as Jay Hogart got. In a ball room, under a big shiney chandelier, and both looking great, it was the perfect time to propose.

And she was pregnant so.

He embraced her with a kiss and she smiled against the kiss, cupping his face. He pulled away from the kiss and growled playfully, "You're cruel, Dimples."

"Deal with it. You're going to have to put up with it forever."

"I tend to." he smirked and leaned down. He kissed her again passionately.

Over by Emma, she smiled and blinked her own tears away and looked away from the new happy engaged couple to her parents. Even they still looked so in love after all these years. She looked back to Sean while still in his embrace to see him staring at her and she blushed looking down. She hoped years to come, he still stared at her this way too.

"I can't wait to see what our futures going to be like.." he said with a slight grin, leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled back, inching away for a second before he kissed her, "It's going to be great."

They kissed while smiling, Emma giggled a bit and he pulled her tighter into his arms. He grinned ear to ear, and then they pulled away to go greet more guest, their pack.

In their new home.

**THE ENd.**

**A/N: Looks like this may be the end! Everyones happy and I like the ending. I know it's a shame to see it end but you never know if it might have a sequel some days, years later when Manny's kid is born and Sean's been Alpha for awhile . Cross your fingers!**


End file.
